Ada's Memories
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: Elrond stood waiting on the shore of the Undying lands, waiting for a person he never thought he would see again....Estel
1. How It Began

Title: Ada's Memories

Author: Nightshade

Summary: Elrond stood waiting on the shore of the Undying lands, waiting for a person he never thought he would see again.... An Estel and Elrond, father son story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this world or its characters. They belong...no matter how much I wish for them * mine, mine, my preciouss* to Tolkin's Estate and New Line Cinemas, Peter Jackson and who ever else contributed to the books and movies.... I just borrowed them to play with.

Warning: Um... it gets fluffy in parts... Oh yeah it is AU. Gilraen died soon after Arathorn... Estel was younger when Elrond took him in along with other things. If you do not like AU then do not read it, although I do not think it is so off that it would cause major problems but. Also a tiny little bit of A/A.

Author's Notes: For Kitty, who complained the entire time while we were at the movies that she hated the relationship or at least the parts of the relationship we saw between Aragorn and Elrond. And about how Elrond in the middle of the Ring War did not send off Arwen to the Undying Lands in the book. I should warn you though that this story mostly deals with the relationship between the youngest son of Elrond and his father, Arwen is only heard of and seen a few times in the story, cause I think their is enough stories dealing with Arwen's and her father's relationship... That being said... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ADA'S MEMORIES

An elderly man stood by the door of a room that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. The room was elaborately decorated, but it had a homey feel to it.

"Finally Ada, I am home." The man said deliriously, he managed to walk over to the bed before collapsing and his eyes closing. Around his neck was a pendant on a chain. Estel Elrondion.

A young looking male with long blond hair walked into the room, sighing. "Not yet, mellon-nin, but soon." He looked over his shoulder, a whispered loudly, "Are you two ready yet?".......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond stood waiting on the shore of the undying lands. A person he would have never expected to see here when he lived in Arda, but he now knew was coming. A smile could be seen on his face as he stood searching intently for someone, remembering those times that seemed so long ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

... 'No Elrond he is to be your son now.' The young Dunedain said raspy. She had a couching fit and Elrond saw that she was coughing up blood. 'For my time has come, Arathorn calls for me and I can not resist death any longer.'

'No Gilraen, he is not my son. You will live, I can not take this child from you.' Elrond replied, 'I have nothing I can give a mortal. I do not know if I have no hope for the race of man, for their weakness.'

'Weakness Lord Elrond? 'Tis true, we are weaker then you, we have not the knowledge and wisdom gained from your long years here. Nor do we know where it is we go, for our knowledge of death is only that it is inevitable. Mislead, willing to believe those who speak to us for our belief in good. Some are pure evil, but not all. We think we can find the best in evil. We have to forgive to move on, we don't...' She began to cough and the coughs wracked her small body. 

'T..take him, I..I don't w..ant to wake him.' She said though the coughs, placing the eight-month-old child in Elrond's arms. The she collapsed on the ground, still coughing. 

The coughing subsided, 'You said you had nothing to offer the child, but you have so much to do just that. Wisdom, patience, virtue, and love are all virtues you can teach him. You have so much, and he will give you many things in return. He was meant to be yours Elrond. Don't allow yourself to be disillusioned by the faults of some men, because of lapses, to give up on hope. For even in humans and the future does hope abide always.' 

Elrond stared down at the child she had placed in his arms as she spoke to him. It was true too what she said, he was basing his beliefs on a few. The baby had woken up, during his mother's coughing spell. The boy had silver eyes, the same color as his. But oh, they were filled with trust and love. So young, innocent no wonder why they were so easily swayed. Elrond traced his hand around the baby's features, and when the child grabbed his hand his heart welled with warmth of love. It was like he was born to love this child. The elven lord couldn't resist his heart anymore even if his mind and memory screamed of all the betrayals. 

_We forgive... I need to forgive him. He was a good man before the ring played his mind_. Elrond thought to himself, _He was a good man. How could we forget that? Us who have perfect memories? I cannot blame this child for what happened to Isidur and the corruption the ring brought upon him_._ This boy is my salvation, my light and my hope._

'Do not worry Gilraen, I will take care of Estel. He is and will be my son.'

Gilraen smiled, 'Hope, a good name for him. I think now Arathorn named him wrongly. Maybe he was meant to be yours, but it still pains me slightly that he will never call me mother or Arathorn father, for I know he will see you as his parent and you alone, my Lord. Even if he will be the hope of men, he will truly never be one of them.' She paused for a moment, having another coughing fit, then spoke again as she watched Elrond smile down at the child. ' I think Estel is not just to be the hope of man but your hope Lord Elrond.' She smiled again, rendering Elrond speechless.

"May your son grow strong and may Elbereth guard him and keep him safe from harm." Gilraen whispered, happy that her son would give the elf that had stood with them through so much more hope. 'For I warn you my lord, many will try and harm your son.' Gilraen closed her eyes and she was gone. But she had won the battle, her child had someone to love and care for him.

Elrond looked down at the child in his arms, "My Estel, what a fine and wise nana (mother) you had."....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond watched as his son tried to walk on the snow. He was to heavy and kept sinking into the deep drifts of snow. But that did not matter, he said to himself as he picked up his child, causing him to sink slightly on the snow. 

"Ada (daddy) why do I sink?"

"Because you are human, ninion. (My son) Humans can not walk on top of snow." Elrond said gently as he could. He saw the disappointment in his child's eyes. Maybe it did matter to his son though. "Estel, it is all right, ion-nin (my son). There are many other things you can do tithen pen nin. (My little one)"

"Like what Ada." Estel asked not really believing his Ada. He wanted so badly to be like the elves, to be like his brothers.

For a moment Lord of Imadris was at a lost, he knew there were many things, but none were coming to mind. Then Elrond had an idea. "Let me show you something ninion." 

He walked his son over to the lake; the lake water had caused the snow around it to harden with ice. Elrond gently placed his son on top of the icy snow. "You can walk on top of this ninion." And Estel did, laughing as he went along. But when he stopped he sank, but only a little due to his small size.

"You must keep moving Estel or you will sink." Elrond called out to his son. "You have to learn how to adapt and take advantage of things."

"How is this Ada?"

"It is because of the ice on top of the snow. It allows you to walk on top of it." Elrond said softly. "And if you like, tomorrow I will teach you how to ice skate."

Estel nodded, his previous disappointment was almost totally forgotten as he looked up at his father with such admiration. His Ada was the best Ada ever! "Oh yes Ada. Please teach me how to ice skate!"

Later on Elrond spent a good deal of time teaching Estel to skate the next day. When they came back, they found two rackets with webbing on them. It seems Elladan and Elrohir had learned of Estel desire to walk on the snow. They had made him a pair of snowshoes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada will you play with me?" The voice of his youngest son called out to him from the doorway of his father's study.

Elrond looked up from his desk and suppressed a smile at how hopeful his son looked at him, "Hello to you to Estel, I am busy right now..." At his words his son's face dropped and Elrond felt guilty about teasing the young boy.

"...But I think ninion, if you help me, I can get this work done faster and we can play." Elrond's soft and gentle words lifted his son's head and brought a smile back to the little boy's face.

"Oh Ada, of course I will help." Estel said excitedly. He always wanted to help Ada, for it made him feel special when Ada asked him to assist him.

Elrond smiled and motioned for his son to sit on his lap, and Estel rushed to join him. For the rest of the afternoon, after Elrond's work was completed, the two studied about herbs, history, and played..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Estel, what am I going to do with you?" Elrond asked worriedly. Estel had just fell out of a tree that some of the elven children had dared him to climb. His arm was broken and was in need of a splint. He reached out to his son, only to have him flinch back.

"I...I am sorry Ada." Came his six-year-old son's whispered reply as he curled up in fetal position. "For everything. For being edain, (human) for nin edain (my human) parent's dying, for you having to take me in."

"What Estel?" Lord Elrond asked in horror. He could not believe these words coming out of his son's mouth. 

Estel just lowered his head deeper into his position on the ground, "I sorry that you are ashamed of me. I am sorry I am not what you want me to be."

Elrond forced his son to look up at him, to look him in the eyes and to sit on his lap facing him before he spoke. "I'm not ashamed of you my Estel. Worried I am but ashamed is something never would associated with you ninion. It is not your fault anything happened."

"But they told me you were. That you did not want me, that I was nothing. And they are right." The human child whispered all hope lost. "They are right." His eyes got a dazed look to them as little Estel stared off at something in the distance.

Elrond stared at his son for a long time not believing that someone would speak such cruel words to his son. For a long moment he replayed all the times Elros and him had been treated similarly because of their ancestry, then he spoke; the sound of his voice brought his child out of his revelry. 

"I love you no matter what. So what does it matter if you are edain. I'm half edain, so there you are not alone in having human parents. Either way it doesn't matter if you're a human or an elf, I will always love you no matter what." His words were soft but passionate. 

Estel looked so confused, "But they told me..." 

"You can not rely on others to gain knowledge of my love for you ninion. For they never see the whole picture, for they are not apart of our family." Elrond spoke softly to his young son. "You must always remember Ada will always love you, my little one. For you are my hope and light in the darkness."

Estel looked into his father's eyes and upon seeing the truth, he smiled. How could he believe all that had been told of him when his father spoke such words of love and had such pain at seeing him hurt?

"Amine mela lle Ada. (I love you daddy)" Elrond smiled a small smile, contemplating the young human child he had taken in more then five years ago. So forgiving and loving, how could he ever doubt this boy? His son was definitely like no other...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ion-nin I would like you to meet your grandparents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Elrond spoke softly to his seven-year-old son, who was grasping his hand rather tightly.

Elrond had already explained what his in-laws and asked them whether it would be all right if Estel called them his grandparents. Both had been delighted for they had heard many tales of this wonderful young boy in letters from their elder grandsons telling them how the young one had brought much joy to the household. Therefore they had almost immediately said yes. 

Now that they had met the child, the only sadness they held was that their daughter would never know the young boy Elrond had adopted, for they knew she would have loved him.

"H..hello." Estel whispered shyly in perfect elvish.

"Hello little one." Galadriel said softly. "It is very nice to meet you."

Celeborn just sadly smiled as he watched his wife try to get the little boy to come out of his shell, as he thought about his daughter. Amazingly it wasn't Galadriel's encouragement that brought Estel out of his shell.

"Are you all right grandfather?" Estel asked softly, perceiving the elf's sadness.

"I am fine Estel, why do you ask?" Celeborn asked as he bent down to eye level with Estel.

"Because you seem sad." Came Estel's reply as he let go of his father's hand and moved toward Celeborn. "Why are you sad?"

"I was just thinking how much my daughter would have loved to meet you and know you little one." Celeborn replied as Galadriel and Elrond watched on in interest at the two.

"Where did she go?" Estel asked softly.

"To the undying lands."

Estel remembered now what his father and brothers had told him about the undying lands and about their mother. "She was badly hurt." Estel said softly, "I am very sorry grandfather." Surprising all the elves present by giving Celeborn a hug.

Estel turned to Galadriel, "I am sorry grandmother." repeating the gesture. Elrond felt pride in his heart as he watched his son.

Galadriel looked at the little boy, knowing truly now that her daughter would have been honored to have the boy as her child....


	2. Meetings and surprises

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would not have to struggle to pay car insurance and college tuition. I am struggling, thus I do not own them.

"" Elvish

'' common tongue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Estel, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Legolas, this is my son, Estel." Elrond introduced the sixteen-year-old to the elf prince, both of whom were glaring at each other. They had been fighting not even five minutes ago, before Elrond had broken it up. "You will be respectful to one another."

There was a simultaneous answer of "Yes Ada." and "Yes Lord Elrond." The pained looks on both of the youths faces were hysterical, it took all Elrond's will power to just keep his face stern and glaring at the two of them. Although Elrond knew this peace he had gotten them to promise to was only a temporary solution, Elrond could not help feeling a little proud. For if given a chance, Elrond couldn't help to think that these two would become the best of friends in time of course. Maybe he could speed up the process.

"I'm going to attend to things in my study. You two are to stay here until you work out the differences standing between you two."

"But Ada..." Estel looked desperate at the thought of being left alone with Legolas.

"But Lord Elrond..." Legolas looked angry at the thought of being left with Estel.

"There is to be no buts, you two. If there is to be peace between Mirkwood and Imladris (Rivendell), we must be able to respect each other and not get into fights." Elrond said softly with conviction.

Estel looked up at his father's hopeful and gentle face and then at the prince of Mirkwood, who looked unsure but still raring for a fight. His father had worked so hard for this peace between Mirkwood and Rivendell, Estel knew he had no right to throw away all that hard work.

"All right Ada, I will try and keep my temper in check."

Legolas looked surprised at the human's admission. _Why would he agree to this? Elrond is not his real father; he does not have to really obey him. But Estel must really love Elrond to do that, is that possible?_ Legolas looked at the boy's face, so hopeful, determined and kind. It shocked Legolas so much that he couldn't speak.

The elven lord nodded his head toward his human son, "That is good nin Estel." Estel couldn't keep from grinning at the small praise, he always desired to please his elven father.

"I will try, too. To keep my temper." Legolas said softly, when his voice had returned to him. If this human boy was willing to put away any anger between them, then he will do so as well. He gave Estel a small smile.

Elrond nodded again, "Good Prince Legolas. I am glad to see that you are both willing to try. Many good things will come out of this alliance if we just have the determination to see things through." Estel gave his father a look of awe and Legolas just looked surprised at the half-elf. Giving his leave, Elrond turned and walked away, leaving the two boys in his wake.

But even as he walked away, his elven ears picked up Estel's question to the prince.

"So you want to go torment my brothers?" His son asked casually, as if it was nothing. Elrond heard Legolas laugh and agree. Maybe this would be worth it after all, even if he would have to patch Estel up again once his brothers got their revenge...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are Aragorn son of Arathorn." Elrond told him gently. Then he sat back and waited for the anger and the demanding of an explanation.

"Can I still call you Ada?" Was his only reply, surprise the elven lord.

Estel must have seen the confusion on his face, for he clarified. "I want to know if I could still call you Ada, for you are the only father I have ever known. So can I?" Estel asked, as the twenty-year-old began to fidget.

Elrond stood shocked for a moment before recovering. "Yes of course you can ninion." His voice was soft, warm, and surprised. "Why wouldn't you be able too?"

"Because I thought you might not want me anymore." Estel said softly, unsure even though Elrond had called him son.

Elrond caught the real meaning behind Estel's words. He reached over to his son. "No, I will always love you, even if you are in love with Arwen." The young man stiffened slightly and Elrond couldn't stop the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. "So if I can still love you though you are in love with your sister, why shouldn't I love you when you're Isidur's heir."

"You know?" Estel asked bewildered how was it possible that his father knew.

"I'm a parent, I know all." Elrond said lightly with mirth glowing in his silver eyes.

"Is that so?" Estel asked raising an eyebrow, mirth had come into his own silver eyes as well.

"Of course." Elrond could barely keep from laughing. It looked like his son was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well. "Parents always know everything about their children."

Estel's face lost its humor, "Then you know that I am terrified about what you said earlier."

Elrond's features changed back into seriousness, "Which part? Arwen or being Isidur's heir?"

"The former the later, both. I do not know Ada. I have not even talked to Arwen yet, so I have no idea how she feels about this. For some reason I don't think she likes me. And the other thing, the other thing scares me to death." Estel answered trufully. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that. To go up against that kind of weakness."

"Ion-nin you do not have to worry." Elrond said kindly, "You are stronger then you think Estel-nin. (My Estel)"

"Ada do I have to be... you know.... Now?" Estel looked scared to death, he hadn't even heard the last part of what his father had spoken for it had been spoken so softly. "Can I still just be Estel for a while longer. Just be le ion (your son)?"

Elrond's heart went out to the young man; he wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight. "You will always be my son and you will always be Estel, even if it is just in your brothers, Legolas, your, and my minds." He drew back from his son and looked him straight in the eyes, "And to answer your question, no you don't have to be king just yet."

His son relaxed as the fear raced out of his body and a smile returned to his face.

"But we do have to talk about you and Arwen." Elrond said seriously getting a groan from his dear human son.

"Ada!" Estel cried in anguish, and Elrond laughed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada.." Twenty-two year old Estel started out softly.

"Yes what is it Estel?"

"Will you tell me what Amme (mommy), what your wife, Lady Celebrian was like?"

Elrond was slightly taken aback by the question, but it made sense. If Celebrian had stayed in Middle Earth she would have been Estel's mother. And she would have loved every moment of it.

"What would you like to know about her ion-nin?" There was slight pain in the half-elven lord's voice.

"I..I am sorry Ada, I do not mean to cause you pain." Estel said quietly. "You do not have to tell me if it is too painful."

"No, it is all right Estel. You are just curious, if she had stayed she would have been your mother. And she would have been very proud to be just that and to be called Amme by you." Elrond replied.

"As I would be proud to call her Amme." Estel said as he smiled at his father, "Well then, will you tell me everything about Amme?"

Elrond laughed, "Aye, I will tell you everything. I first saw by a waterfall in Lindon, she was going for a swim. Oh Elbereth, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on......."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ai Estel.(Oh, Estel)" Elrond said as he looked at his son's injuries closely. "I want to know why you can never come home without you or Legolas being injured."

"It is a gift Ada, it is a gift." Estel answered dryly through the pain of his shoulder, which his father was working on relocating, again. It was the second time in the past year, Elrond was beginning to wonder if his son was trying to set a record for dislocated shoulders.

"I am serious Estel. Can you two try not to nearly get yourselves killed for once?" Elrond asked as he popped his son's should back into joint. He was answered by his son's scream. Then he went about to check on his son's other injuries, a sprained ankle, broken fingers, and multiple cuts.

Legolas wasn't any better off, for he had suffered a broken left forearm, multiple cuts, and a sprained back. How he had managed the last injury, Elrond could not begin to comprehend, and frankly he did want to know. But the wounds would not stop the two best friends from meeting and staying in one another' rooms.

Estel looked pained, "I do not know, I do not go looking for trouble, Ada, I don't! Trouble seems to find me and Legolas no matter what I try to do to prevent it."

Elrond placed his hand on his son's good arm, "Iston Estel (I know). I just worry about you that is all. You always get into situations that elves my age wouldn't dare to enter."

Estel sighed, "Iston Ada (I know). But I always feel like I have to prove myself to everyone, sometimes I think that is part of the reason I get in so much trouble. But only part of it I swear."

Elrond sighed, he hated having his son feel inferior to the rest of those in Rivendell...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why can't you give her up?" Elrond asked angrily of the human that he had considered his youngest son. "She needs to be with her people."

"Because I love her!" Aragorn shouted desperately for he didn't want to hurt his foster father, "I love her! What would you have me do Elrond? I don't want to destroy her! I swear to the Valar that I don't ! I just want her to be happy." He was sobbing now.

"Tell me what I must do! For I know not." Aragorn said through his sobs. _No Estel, his son_ said through his sobs. "I know I am not worthy of her, but I know naught how to stop the feelings that boil up inside me when I see her. Tell me what you want me to do. I need your council, for I have not the wisdom for this venture. Please, I'll do anything you ask Elrond. I will tell her to go to Gray Havens and leave Arda, to be with her people. Please tell me what I should do Lord Elrond."

Elrond felt a stab of pain as his son's use of his first name and title sank in. Suddenly the anger that had controlled him dissipated and his thoughts cleared. What was he doing? Trying to rip his family apart? He loved Estel just as much as he loved Arwen. Estel was his son, just as Arwen was his daughter. They were both were apart of his family, they were young and in love. He had to be strong and give her up. He could not destroy both of his children.

"I'm sorry ion-nin, I lost my temper." Elrond said softly, "I don't know how to...I guess you see now that parent are not perfect after all."

"You don't want to lose her." Estel said softly, with more wisdom then any his age or of his race. "You feel like you can't bear to lose one more person. Especially iel-le (Your daughter)." He was surely thinking back on all the stories his brothers had told him about all the losses his foster father had faced. Elros, Celebrain, Gil-Galad, and the countless others Elrond had lost of the centuries.

"No, I'll lose both of you. iel-nin a ion-nin.(my daughter and my son)" Elrond said locking eyes with his son. "Yes my son is the person you will always be in my heart. Even though you are not my child by blood, I love you Estel just as I love Arwen and your brothers. It will kill me the day you no longer think of me as le Ada. (Your dad)"

Estel looked unsure for a moment, then he raised his eyes to his fathers, "Do not worry Ada, that day will never come. You are Ada-nin, always. Even death can't change that."

Elrond stared at the man standing in front of him and thought not for the first time if the elves hadn't misjudged humans, for how can something so easily willing to forgive be evil...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see you have managed to bring yourself home undamaged, and yet you have brought with you a hobbit that has been stabbed with a ulaire (ring wrath's) blade." Elrond called out from behind Aragorn. It was entertaining to watch his youngest jump sometimes. Then again Estel would pay him back for it later, how the young human was able to sneak up on him, he would never know.

It surprised Elrond though that his son's hair was short, usually it was to his shoulder blades. Must have been necessary for a mission. His son was always trying to keep his hair out of his face, and it being short would not help.

But Estel just smiled as turned around, "Hello Ada... I'm glad to see you too."

Elrond rolled his eyes and opened his arms to give his son a hug. When he pulled away he was grinning. "You can't blame your old father for commenting on an usually situation, can you?"

Estel just shook his head, "Really getting old Ada..."

Elrond mocked disbelief, "Ninion you are suppose to respect your elders..."

"I meant that line Adar (Father), but if you want to talk about your age..." Estel said with a grin and mirth in his eyes.

Elrond playfully cuffed his youngest in the back of the head, chiding him. "Hush now child, or I will not let you out of the house for a few years."

Estel just grinned wider, "Really? What if I run away?"

Elrond raised his eyebrow, "Not if you don't want to be stuck here for the next decade, you will not."

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing being here Ada. I love Imadris" Estel said sincerely and his father gave him a true smile. Then Estel raised his eyebrow and looked deep into his father's eyes, questioning what he saw there. Then he smiled, "Admit, my beloved father, you just miss me when I am not around the house."

His father laughed at the comment, "Yes I guess I do, though it is much quieter without you here." There was a mock glare from his son, "And I do not have your gwadors pestering me to send out a search party to go find you because you are not back when you said you were going to be back."

"A search party? For me? And here I thought they did not love me anymore." Estel said teasingly, but there was a brief look of surprise that had shone on his son's face. Only Estel would think that his brothers didn't care for him.

Elrond rolled his eyes, "Yes, they pestered me the minute it turned midnight the day that you were suppose to return." Then he looked as serious as he could, "They worried themselves sick."

Now that shocked Estel, for elves couldn't get sick. That was always what he had been told and what he had witnessed. "They what? Tha...that's not possible Ada! Are they okay?"

Upon seeing the shocked look on his son's face Elrond laughed, causing Estel to quickly realize that his father was joking around. "That was not funny Ada."

"Well it is not funny either when our tithen gwador (little brother) does not returned home on time." Elladan said annoyly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, then Adar wouldn't let us go out and look for you." Elrohir said glumly with a touch of annoyance in his voice. He mimicked his brother's position on the other side of the room, "You are not going anywhere for a very long time Estel for all the worry you put us through."

"I was detained, I swear!" Their little brother said desperately.

"By what, may I ask?"

"Gollum, then the hobbits, then Ulaire, then Frodo getting pierced by a Ulaire blade. And that was just on the way to get here!"

Their father couldn't resist joining in the discussion again. "And where did you meet up with the hobbits?"

"What does it matter?" Estel asked and was met with three stony faces. "Fine Bree."

"Bree what were you doing in Bree?" Elladan asked inquisitively.

"Playing a hunch!" Estel was really getting desperate now.

Elrohir snorted in disbelief, "You should have been on your way home, little brother."

"I am sorry, I am sorry."

Seeing that the teasing had gone too far the elven lord quickly cut it off. "Elrohir, Elladan leave le gwador (your brother) alone, he has had a rough week." 

Turning to Estel he said seriously. "It is not your fault Estel, if you had not been in Bree the hobbits would have been killed, and Sauron would have the one ring."

Estel relaxed at his father's words. "Thanks Ada."

"You are welcome Estel, but next time send us a letter when you decide to play a hunch."

"Yes Ada."

"So is anyone going to tell me my friend, what this council that I was called to, is all about? No one at the gate could tell me." asked a voice behind Estel, and Elrond could not help but to smile at the giddy look that came to his youngest's face.

"Legolas! Oh my friend how good it is to see you! It has been a long time." Aragorn turned and gathered his friend in an embrace.

"Good to see you as well Estel. And it has not been that long, you were in Mirkwood a few weeks ago." There was a glare for Legolas to keep quiet, which sent Legolas laughing. Estel's whole family raised their eyebrows at the young prince's comment.

"Maybe you will be able to convince my son that writing to his family on the road is a good thing." Elrond told his sons' friend with a wink as Estel groan complaining he had wrote four times.

"I will try my lord." Legolas said with a smirk as he glanced at his friend. "You couldn't resist getting into trouble could you. You're a trouble maker Estel."

Estel raised his eyebrow, a trick he had learned from his father. "Really, I seem to remember you being the one that got us in all that trouble last time. You are the trouble maker."

The twins were about to join in the teasing when Elrond shut them all up by saying, "You all are trouble makers, no more. Tomorrow is a busy day."

The twins finally noticed Estel's short hair, "Gwador what did you do?"....

TBC


	3. Councils and Discussions

****

Disclaimer: Ownership? The only think I own is a car and a uniform. New Line, Peter Jackson, and the Tolkin Estate own these characters. But if they want to trade…..

****

HobbitsRFun: Thanks for the review. * Blushs* I can't wait for the reunion either, but it won't be what they expect….

****

DxInsider: Here is more of the story, the rest will be on the site soon. Sorry it took as long as it did, my cat chewed through the internet cord so…. But here is the next chapter. Thanks for your great review! 

****

LalaithoftheBruinen: Here is your more as well. I am glad that you like it so much!!!

****

trustingfriendship: More friendship, thanks so much for your review. It meant a lot!

****

Magpie Poet: Sorry about the typos, my computer does not always catch them when I spell check *glares at the spell checker.* But I hope it is better and that you like this chapter.

****

Joshua Nenya: Thanks… *blush and smiles sheepishly * Here is more for you.

****

Leggylover03: I love them too! Here you go! 

****

ArwenGranger: Thanks so much!!!

HeartofGreenwood: *ducks her head* Thanks so much….Your wish is my command!

****

Avon: Sorry about the typo, I corrected it. I tried to get the others, I think I got them. Sorry about the American Expressions, but I do not even realize it being American * looks to the sky and murmurs about her stupid expressions. The story was already prewritten, so it is hard to find them all, but I laid off them when my prereader (early on before the thing was totally written.) said the same thing. I guess I just did not catch the early ones. Thanks for your help * smiles *

****

Cammy: Thank you, here is more of that mixture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Strangers, from distant lands, friends of old.' Elrond stated from his position in the middle of the council chambers. He looked over at his sons and then to Legolas who were all sitting attentively while they were together for once in their lives. Then he looked around at the other members of the council as he spoke. 'You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.' At that Elrond could feel his children tense up.

'Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom.' Elrond watched his youngest look up to sky as if praying possible to Eru to get through this council. 

Although he knew his son doubted himself, Elrond knew that his son had hope that he would not fall like his human brethren to the power of the one ring. Elrond believed that Estel would be strong enough, even if his youngest did not. Some said it was because he was Estel's father that he said this, but one would only have to meet his son to see it was true.

Then he turned to the hobbit standing close by to where he was standing. 'Bring forth the ring Frodo.' The little hobbit got up and placed the cursed ring on the table in the middle of the circle.

'It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people--all your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of enemy. Let us use it against him!' The Steward's son said passionately. Elrond wanted to throttle the young human for not understanding what the ring would truly do. 

'You can not wield it! None of use can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.' Estel answered softly but with knowledge and wisdom in his manner of speaking as he rose from his seat. Elrond had to suppress a smile at his youngest; he had truly grown up to be a good man.

'And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?' The Steward's son asked. The arrogance in his tone annoyed Elrond a great deal. No one gets away with calling his son a mere anything. His elder sons didn't look too happy about the low blow to their brother. Just when Elrond was going to speak up for his child, Legolas beat him to it.

'This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.' _What do you make of that you little_.. Elrond's thoughts trailed off so as not to complete that sentence. _That's my son you're talking about!_ _You have no right speaking to him in such a way._

'Aragorn? This... is Isidur's heir?' Disbelief came through in Boromir's voice. _Yes you little weasel, if that is all you can comprehend._

'And heir to the throne of Gondor.' Legolas said definitely, glaring the Steward's son down. 

'Havo dad (Sit down), Legolas.' Estel said softly, gesturing for Legolas to sit down. Even after all of these years, Aragorn hated the title and using it. In Estel's mind he was still just Elrond's son, and only that. In many ways he was just that, at least in Elrond's, the twins, Legolas and the majority of elves' minds.

'Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king.' Boromir said icily as he stalked to his seat. Elrond had to fight the strong temptation to pulverize the child that dared to say that to his son. And they said humans were the only ones that were weak enough to feel temptation around the one ring.

'Aragorn is right. We can not use it.' Elrond almost had to smile as his oldest friend backed up his son's comment.

'You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed.' Elrond said as he glanced around the council. So many different races gathered all of them were the hope of Middle Earth.

'What are we waiting for?' Gimli raised his ax and brought it down upon the ring, only to have his ax shatter into a million pieces on the ground. He looked shocked, as the ring was unharmed.

'The ring can not be destroyed Gimli, son of Glorin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fire of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One must do this.' 

Estel looked up at his father for the briefest moment; a frightened look was in his eyes. He remembered the stories of Isidur very well; he was scared of the weakness that the ring exploited. Elrond glanced at all three of his sons; he caught Elladan's eye and conveyed the need for him to comfort his younger brother. Elladan nodded, and grasped his younger brother's hand. The frightened look, only evident to the people who Estel had known since his youth, faded from the man's eyes. Even if it was just temporary, it was good enough for the time being.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more then orcs. There is evil there that doesn't sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Ridden with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand man could you do this, it is folly.' Boromir said vehemently

Estel glanced towards his brothers by his sides, he could tell they were barely concealing their discontentment with this man. Estel could guess it was partly to due with the man's ill will towards him. His brothers were very overprotective. Legolas had already expressed his discontent with the man and was busy glaring daggers at the man.

Looking towards his Ada, he knew his father was just as angry as his brothers were, if not more. No one had ever dared to call Elrond's youngest son a mere anything. Estel was the baby of the family, and all the rest of the family would do anything to protect him. Although for the last forty years they had pretty much let him handle things on his own, they did get involved when it dealt with their youngest's honor. Elrond was just barely masking his anger with the millennia of practice that he had attained in his years on middle earth. No one messed with his sons' and lived to tell the tale. 

Somehow the situation almost made Estel smile though, these were the days he could truly tell that his elven family loved him. But he felt the temptation to drop the act his father and brothers and himself had made, in order to go comfort his beloved Ada. He had to grip the arms of the chair to stay in it, which was how great the temptation was.

So when the elder peredhil caught the youngest's glance and saw the turmoil that was going through his youngest's eye, he immediately reassured him with his eyes. It was the least he could do to reassure his son's worried mind, for although all the elves at the council knew Estel was his son, the dwarves, halflings and humans did not. And Estel was two minutes from destroying the elaborate facade they had created. Only Mithrandir was able to see through it.

'Have you not heard what Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.' Legolas said to the man angrily, causing the father's and son's silent conversation to end.

'And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?'

'And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron take what is his?' Boromir said rising from his seat.

'I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!' 

That sent every one of the Mirkwood representatives standing and arguing Legolas was barely holding them back from attacking the dwarf. The Rivendell elves joined in quickly, shortly followed by second eldest peredhils, while the youngest just calmly sat in his seat staring at the fight happening in front of him. He glanced at Elrond once Mirthrandir joined in the argument trying to calm everyone down. Needless to say this was making both father and son nervous, for they both knew the ring was causing this anger.

'Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves Sauron's power grows? No one can escape it!' Was Gandalf's question to the group, but they would not stop fighting. Elrond placed his head in his hands, how was anything going to happen...

'I will take it! I will take it.' The hobbit said in order to stop the fighting. Elrond looked up at the hobbit 

'I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way.' Elrond could see the looks of panic and regret on the Istari's face as his charge took up the cause that he had so wanted him to avoid.

'I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear.' Gandalf said turning around and walking towards the hobbit. He placed his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

'I swear by my life or death, I can protect you.' Estel said softly moving forwards and kneeling, 'I will. You have my sword.' Though Elrond didn't hear the first part, the worry and panic that had entered his heart made him deaf for a moment as it burrowed its way into his chest. And looking towards the twins he knew they felt the same way as him. As Gandalf give him a nod, Elrond managed to maintain his cool and return it, while he had a heart attack. Other then his worry for his child, he felt guilty for having that moment of doubt this morn. For not having more faith in Estel.

'And you have my bow.' Legolas said stepping forward. Thank Elbereth that Legolas is going along with Estel. Elrond thought to himself. After seeing though that the dwarf and the Steward's son elected to go with them, Elrond saw the wisdom in having his son go along with this group. They were going to need a trained healer once they got going. Instead of having to worry more about threat from the outside of the group, they were going to have to deal with fights within the group. Elrond made a note to himself to help Estel pack as many herbs as he could. They were going to need them...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ada I'm so scared." Estel whispered to his father in front of the memorial to the parents he never knew. For the entire only parent that Estel knew was the half-elf standing in front of him, although he had always felt close to Amme (Lady Celebrain), of whom he had heard so much about. And that was enough for him. He had no need for memorials to people he hadn't know. Elrond was his father, no one else. But the woman, Gilrean, did desire his respect and love for giving up her life to insure his safety, and she had that. If it weren't for her, Estel would have never known his family or at least not the way he knew them now.

"I know the fear you speak of ninion. For I fear it as well." Elrond said truthfully "I do not want to lose you so soon nin Estel." A tear slid down Elrond cheek as he stood next to his son. 

Estel put on his brave face for his father, "I will come back in one piece Ada. I'll find a way to get home safely." Elrond had to smile at his son's optimism.

'I do not doubt that Estel.' Elrond's eyes were filled with love and sincerity.

Estel smiled slightly, 'I don't know how I ever doubted your love Ada or the twin's. For it was always apparent in everything all of you ever did.'

'Everyone had doubts my young one. Even elven lords, so do not trouble yourself about them.' Then trying to lighten the moment, Elrond said jokingly, 'At least Legolas will be going along to keep you out of trouble and doubt free ninion.'

'Ada, Legolas is the reason I get into trouble, I will have to keep him in line.' Estel said lightly as he spotted his friend walking around the court yard, 'It is sad when someone as old as he is needs to be keep in line by the likes of me...'

'I resent that comment Estel, you're the one that always gets us in trouble. And it is only the wisdom I've gained..' Legolas said trying to keep from laughing.

'Uh-huh, whatever you say my dear friend.' Estel said softly interrupting, ' But you are the one who gets us into all the trouble.'

'No you are.'

'You are.'

'You!'

Elrond laughed, 'Enough both of you! You both get one another in trouble.' 

'Yes Ada.'

'Whatever you say Lord Elrond.' This caused Elrond to roll his eyes. The two had their arms wrapped around the others shoulders, showing off their friendship.

A small voice came from behind them, 'Strider what does Ada mean.' Said a hobbit hiding in the bushes of the garden. Estel, Elrond, Legolas, and the twins who had joined the meeting all groaned. This was going to be one long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'How many names do you have Strider.' Pippin asked. They had finally got off the topic of what Ada meant without telling the hobbits, and now they were discussing Estel's multiple names.

'He has too many.' Elrohir and Elladan answered for their brother.

"Is that not the truth." Legolas commented in elvish so the hobbits wouldn't know what he was saying. Everyone that knew elvish had to hold back laughter.

'Not like I asked for them, I was content with just being Estel.' Estel said softly in common tongue, answering his brothers, then muttering in elvish to Legolas, "If I remember correctly it was you that named me Strider, Thranduilion."

Legolas stuck out his tongue when the hobbits weren't looking, while Elladan, Elrohir, Mithrandir (who had just joined them.) and Elrond all tried hard not to laugh.

'Your name is Estel as well?'

'Oh Elbereth, why did you have to say that ninion?' Elrond said under his breath as he foresaw that this conversation would never end now.

"I did not know it would get them questioning again Ada." Estel said slipping back into his first language.

Elrond laughed as the hobbits looked puzzled, "Ninion you cause so much trouble sometimes." Then seeing a way to end the conversation, 'But now it is time for bed. '

The hobbits moaned and complained but Elrond held up a hand, 'You have to get an early start tomorrow for Mordor. You all need your rest for I do not know when the next good night's rest will come for you.'

Gandalf then sent his hobbits to their rooms. As soon as they were out of sight and out of hearing range, he said quietly. "The perien are persistent, are they not my old friend?"

"Aye" Lord Elrond said with a nod, looking over his exhausted children and their equally exhausted friend. "I feared they would never stop asking questions. I never knew a being so small could ask so many questions."

"I did." Elrohir said with a groan. "Remember when Estel was little, he used to drive us to the brink of insanity with questions."

"Aye, he would be asking about everything." Elladan added, turning to his father he could not help but to smile. "He made you blush a few times Ada."

Estel's reply to the teasing just had him place his hands over his face, a groan. "You two have to bring this up, do you not?" Elrond could not help but laugh a little. His son's face was beet red.

"Of course little brother. It's our job to torture you."

"And pay back for all those pranks you pulled on us." Elladan finished for his twin. "You're just lucky you grew out of that phase."

"What are you talking about, he still asks those kind of questions all the time." Elrond couldn't believe his youngest's face could get any redder as Legolas spoke.

"You too Legolas?" Estel said with a moan, "Everyone is turning against me!" Gandalf snorted at that and started laughing when Estel started muttering about evil elves.

Elrond, who actually loved it when his son's joked and played around, knew it was time for them to sleep. "Enough all of you. Tomorrow is a big day, and all of us need our rest."

"Yes Ada." and "Yes Lord Elrond" Came the chorus of voices.

"I mean it all of you, no schemes."

"Of course Ada." His sons stood looking innocent as they could. Elrond had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen before tomorrow. It did not help that Legolas was trying to appear innocent as well. Could they be planning a prank war?

"Elladan, Elrohir I don't want either of you to play tricks on Legolas or Estel. Even one as innocent as your last one on the eve of the council." Estel and Legolas nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Oh but Ada..." Elladan and Elrohir looked disappointed, as they did a very unelvish thing and scuffed their boots on the stone tile of the garden.

"No buts and that's final." Lord Elrond said sternly, "That goes the same for you Estel, Legolas. No tricks, no games, no playing pranks on Elladan or Elrohir."

Both younglings looked downtrodden, "Yes Ada if you insist." 

"So be it Lord Elrond." Legolas said crushed. Estel gave his friend a comforting arm around Legolas' shoulder. Legolas' leaned his head on his friend's arm and brought up his own arm wrapping it around Estel's shoulders in return.

"I want you in bed now." Elrond said with authority. But no one moved, as if they were expecting something. Elrond was beginning to feel a sense of foreboding. "I mean it."

Everyone nodded, and Elrond turned and left the area. Everyone just stood in place for a few moments until a yell came from Lord Elrond's chambers. Then Elrond shouted his children and Legolas's names.

Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all looked at the puzzled Mithrandir, "He never said we could not play any tricks on him." 

Mithrandir later told Elrond that they all raced away to hid in their rooms... locking every single door and window in them, you don't want to meet up with angry elf lord and when its your father you head for the hills. It is nice to be respected like that...

TBC


	4. Goodbyes, Letters, and Estel

"Until we meet again Ada, remember amine mela lle." Estel whispered to his father as they stood in the hall by the gate playing the game that they always played before Estel left on a mission, so as not to be seen by the rest of the fellowship. In public their attitudes towards each other were cooler, so as to not draw too much unneeded attention. But neither them would really care any more if any one found out the bond between the father and son.

"I will see you soon ninion." Elrond said softly, tears were in his eyes as he looked down at his youngest. There was a possibility that his son would not come back. But he refused to say good bye, for his little Estel had to come back alive. He just had to! "Amine mela lle tithen pen nin."

Estel smiled a big smile, though the tears in his eyes told Elrond that he knew what he was thinking. "I will come back home Ada, I will." Was Estel's whispered reply.

Quickly Estel gave Elrond a big huge and kissed his father on the cheek. Then he turned to leave only to run into his brothers. There was an unspoken communication between the three beings, a good bye and best wishes. Then Estel surprised his brothers by hugging the tightly. For a moment Elladan and Elrohir were stiff then they hugged Estel back just as fiercely. 

"I love you Elladan, I love you Elrohir." Estel murmured into their combined hair.

"As we love you." The twins replied releasing their brother. 

"Now move it, you got a job to do. The quicker this is done, the quicker you can come home." Elladan said quietly.

"Yes mother." Estel said with a nod, turned and left before Elladan could cuff him in the back of his head.

As the three half-elves watched through their tears the fellowship leave, Elrohir muttered something under his breath.

"What is it Elrohir?" Elrond asked his second oldest when he noticed the mutters and was not able to distinguish what was being said.

"I just realized the real reason Estel went on this quest." Elrohir replied, "He wanted to get out of his grounding. He is going to be surprised when he gets home." This answer caused the whole lot to start laughing, as the need to drive fear away from their hearts grew stronger. Arwen glanced at them for a moment, she had come back from the gate where she had said good bye to Estel.

"What are you crazy elves doing?" Arwen asked with a small smile at the laughter that had her family in hysterics.

"Lightening a situation sister, just lightening a situation." Elladan replied through his laughter.

Arwen nodded, "He will come back. He will." She said firmly as she turned and watched the fellowship leave. Estel and Legolas stayed behind for a moment, they looked back at the elves gathered, at the loved ones they might never see again.

Elrond nodded as his laughter ended, "Yes he will come back. He will." Thinking back to his son's promise, he couldn't help but to wonder if his son would truly be able to keep it as the unbidden tears ran down his cheeks...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Elrond Peredhil

Lord of Imladris

**__**

Dear Ada,

I did not think it was possible for me to get homesick any more after all my years in the wild. Yet here I am, homesick, sad, and tired. We have reached Grandmother's land, but it has come at a terrible price: Mithrandir. We went through Moria, for the southern pass came to close to Isenguard and the mountain of Caradhras defeated us. (On a light note, I did manage not to hurt my best friend when I was freezing walking through four feet of snow and he was walking on top of it. Remind me to never allow Elrohir and Elladan to help me pack again for they told me that I would not need my snowshoes.) There was an avalanche due to a fight between the Istari that had even Legolas buried underneath the snow.

Even though it was sad that Mithrandir had fallen, someone that both Estel and Elrond had called friend, Elrond could not help but to laugh as he read the last part. _Oh Estel, how you use humor to deflect your sadness. _Shaking his head he read on.

**__**

It was decided by the ring bearer to go through Moria, much to Legolas', Gandalf's and my dismay. First we could not find the door and when we did find the doors, we were unable to enter immediately since it was necessary to know the password. Finally one of the hobbits figured out that the message on the door was a riddle and solved it. (The password was mellon, is that not ironic?) It went down hill from there. First the watcher, found the dwarfs of Moria had been slaughtered by orcs, then we were the ones that got attacked by orcs attacked us. But what was the most terrible was the balrog. When we first were told what had scared away the orcs, Legolas' eyes got so big, Ada, and I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Elrond could picture the scenes, as they had to have happened. Maybe Elladan and Elrohir were right when they said that Legolas and Estel attracted trouble. Or maybe it was just the ring. Yes it had to be that, or a disturbing combination of the two.

**__**

Mithrandir challenged the creature and fell… those words are so hard to say, let alone believe. It was hard to keep going after he fell, but we did somehow and we are here in the sanctuary of Lorien. But I can not truly relax for Boromir worries me, for I fear the ring will take him. Your letter from home cheers me slightly, although I feel horrible for it after Mithrandir loss; but I think Mithrandir would not wish us to give up our laughter for him, for he always enjoyed it. It has been bad, but I have hope Ada that it will get better. On another light note, Gimli and Legolas have become friends. He is even doting over Grandmother. I have to go Ada, since Legolas says something about a bath. Amine mela lle Ada.,

Estel

__

Estel, always hopeful, I named you to well, Elrond thought as he finished the letter Estel had written to him. Elrond sighed as he read the letter he had received from Lorien from Galadriel. The good news was that his son was alive and well. However the same couldn't be said for Gandalf.

"My dear friend, you will be missed Gandalf." Elrond said looking to the heavens, then he closed his eyes as sadness descended on him. So much depended on the small halfling to end this evil once and for all. And his youngest was caught up in it.

But he pushed those thoughts aside as he looked down at the letter once more, re-reading it.

**__**

Elrond Peredhil

Lord of Imadris

Greetings Elrond, 

I write bearing you the news of my grandson's arrival here in Lorien. He appears to be in good health physically but is suffering due to loss of Mithrandir, who fell to flame and shadow in Moria. Estel is now leading the fellowship as they travel towards Mordor from the north. I have given him the Elessar brooch, for he is the elf stone. In dark tidings I fear that Gandalf will not be the last to fall on this quest, the ring is weakening the steward's son will immensely. I pray that my fears will not come to be or what it is that I see in my mirror is just illusions. But if they are true I fear for my grandson, for the danger he will face will be great and terrible.

Galadriel

Lady of Lothlorien.

Elrond closed his eyes as he thought of his poor child, praying to the Valar that his youngest would come back safe and alive. That the disaster that he foresaw would never come true. All he could do though was hope and pray for Hope itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**__**

Elrond Peredhil

Lord of Imladris

Hail Elrond,

My mirror has told me that two of the halflings were captured and the fellowship is broken, Frodo and Sam travel to Mordor, Boromir is dead from redeeming himself after his attempt at stealing the ring from Frodo by trying to save the two halflings. Estel, Legolas and Gimli hunted the orcs that took Pippin and Meriadoc. But Hope still remains and Mithrandir has returned. The halfling taken are now in the care of the Ent, Fangorn. The three hunters went to Edoras to help out there as Mithrandir as instructed them. The eye of Sauron has turned its evil upon Edoras and for its people I fear the worse. The humans there have fled to Helms Deep, and they lack warriors. We face a great decision Elrond, do we stay and help them or do we leave them to stand-alone.

Galadriel

**_Lady of the Woods._**

Elrond walked to the library and stood in front of the painting that depicted Isidur cutting the ring off Sauron's finger, and behind him stood the sword that had done it. His son was safe thus far, or at least he was when Galadriel wrote this letter. But how much more danger will befall his child before the end comes? He was at Helms Deep with his friends, and would probably be horribly outnumbered when it came to battle with Saruman's troops. One had already fallen; one of Estel's own race, two others had been captured. How much suffering would there be before it was all over? Only Eru knew, but Elrond was going to aid his child as much as he could. For Frodo and Sam were beyond his ability or anyone else's to help. 

The elves would stay and fight. Elrond grabbed the sword's pedestal and made for the forgery. It was time for this sword to be used again, it was the only guarantee in his mind that his son would come back alive. Giving instructions to the metal workers, he then left and made for his advisors' quarters. 

"Erestor, Glorifidal. Prepare the troops, Rohan is in need of aid"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Are you Lord Elrond of Rivendell?' The human messenger from Rohan asked politely.

'Aye, I am.' Elrond replied wondering as to how Rohan had received and sent a message back so quickly, for it had only been a week before that he had sent the troops.

The messenger handed him a letter. Elrond took it with a deep sense of foreboding and opened it. While he was reading it his face paled. One sentence stood out, **_I am so sorry Lord Elrond. I have failed both Estel and you._** Noticing their father's reaction, the twins rushed over to where their father was standing.

'Ada what is it?' The twins asked simultaneously.

'Estel...Estel is dead... He ... he got dragged over a cliff by... a..a warg during an attack.' His voice broke with all the emotions running through him. The tears ran steadily down his cheeks now as Elrohir and Elladan just stood there shocked. Then the tears and denials began.

'No, it...it is not possible. He is still young.' Elrohir whispered so low that the messenger could barely hear his comment. Then slipping into his native language. "He..he has not even begun to live yet!"

Elladan was taking it the hardest of the twins, for he had appointed himself Estel's protector. "Nay, ...it cannot be true, it is not true. There is no possible way..." He whispered in their own language. "No, no, no, no!"

Elrond hugged his sons, as he felt his heartbreaking. So this is how they would die, of heartbreak over Estel's death. Estel dead. It didn't seem possible the boy had been so full of life and love....

'I'm sorry for your loss.' The messenger whispered confused as to why these elves were mourning a human. 

The elf lord nodded holding his crying sons. They stood there for Valar knows how long, it seemed like an eternity. Maybe it was, but the silence was broken by the sound of hoofbeats, followed by the shouts of elven guards. Then a horse came into view, followed by the guards, who had raised the alarm. The horse stopped suddenly and the rider jumped off before it came to a complete stop. 

'Are you Lord Elrond?' At Elrond's nod the very tired looking girl, for surprisingly that was what the messenger was, handed him a letter.

_What other bad news can we possibly receive this day._ Elrond thought to himself, as he took the letter, signaled the guards no to bind the girl, and opened the said letter slowly. Extremely slow, as if he could starve off more bad news if he could just open it slowly enough.

He read it over quickly, then had to read it for a second time. He looked up at the messenger, eyebrow raised and eyes questioning. 'Are you sure of this messenger of Rohan'"

The girl swallowed almost in fear, 'Yes Lord Elrond.' The girl whispered in a small scared voice, then continued. 'He told me to give you these after you read the first letter.' She handed Elrond a second letter and the Elessar brooch.

"Father what is it?" Elladan asked softly in Sindarin. Elrohir tried to read the letter over his father's shoulder.

Elrond looked up as the great weight lifted off his shoulders, his face lost it sadness and was filled with shock and surprise. 'Estel is alive.' Came Elrond's soft whisper.

'Are you sure?' Elladan asked the second messenger carefully, he didn't want to hope and then find it only to be false hope.

'Did you see him?' Elrohir asked frantically, to scared to dream...no hope that his little brother could be alive.

'Yes to both of your questions, my lords.' The girl replied respectively bowing her head slightly.

'Then why was the previous letter sent?' Elladan continued to question the girl in a calm and collected manner. This was his little brother's life that they were speaking of.

The first messenger was the one that replied, 'Master Legolas thought you would want to know that Lord Aragorn died in the battle.' Then turning to the other messenger, 'He couldn't have survived that fall.'

The other messenger looked toward the other, 'But he did.' Came her quiet reply. 'He walked into Helms Deep twenty minutes after you left. And Lord Legolas did not want to write that letter. King Theoden suggested that he write and tell whatever family he had that he had been killed in a warg attack. ' She said to the other messenger

Turning to Elrond and his family, 'By that time it was to late to stop the previous message and the Urik-hui were coming quickly, there was no time for Lord Estel to write a letter. We were happy when the army you sent arrived, right before we fell siege, for we lacked men. ' She said calmly as she could, then she paused debating whether or not to say more. 'I rode here as soon as Lord Estel and the prince handed me the letters after the battle. He said you would worry if the first letter came before I did. I hope this eases any heartache you may have suffered.'

The other messenger glared at the second messenger. "Foolish child." Were the words the messenger muttered under her breath.

'When did the battle end?' Elladan asked, as he released the breath that he had not known that he had been holding.

The girl bowed her head, 'The morning after the first message was sent.' She watched through her eyelashes the elven family.

The family of Elves stood paralyzed as they absorbed the messengers words, then Elladan let out a whoop of delight, "He's alive!" He cried in Sindarin, "Elrohir, he's alive."

He grabbed his brother and danced him around. 'He's alive, Estel is alive!" Elrohir cried with excitement, as he too whooped and danced around the yard with his twin.

Elrond smiled at the scene and then at the two messengers, the first looked very unsure of what was going on. This one was obviously older but was a young girl as well who was better trained in the arts of diplomacy. She had a prime and proper way about her, were as the younger girl had a warm exuberance and joy to her that even seriousness could not deteriorate. Her eyes told of understanding and kindness. Although she was possibly untrained, she did understand the basics and in her own way she had performed her duty better then the former messenger. He had a feeling this girl had ridden without sleep in order to put their minds at ease. This girl returned his smile with a small one of her own, only to get a punishing elbow in her ribs for the first messenger. The girl flinched slightly, but didn't stop her smile.

'Is there any message we can carry back for you milord?' The girl asked politely as she could.

'Yes, please tell my brother to get home, he is grounded for the rest of his life for scaring us like that.' Elladan said seriously and Elrohir nodded.

'And that he should not have left in the first place, destiny or no destiny. He was grounded in the first place.' Elrohir said continuing his brother's tirade.

The second messenger was having a hard time not laughing, while the first one just stared in disbelief. How is this possible seemed to be the question written on her face.

Elrond rolled his eyes at his son's antics before directing his attention to the two messengers, 'Ignore my other sons, they are overprotective of their younger sibling.'

'I can understand that, my older sibling is the same.' The younger messenger replied with another smile, but steeled herself against a blow from the older messenger. It never came.

Elrond looked at the older girl before she was going to strike, raising an eyebrow. 'I will give you a message in the morning. You both are need of rest. ' Both girls were going to protest, but Elrond held up a hand against the protest. 

'Elladan will show you to your quarters for the night. Rest and then you will to message to my son tomorrow.' The girls nodded, bowed, and then followed Elladan.

_Children...they are all the same._ He smiled at the backs of the girls and his sons. Then he looked up at the stars. _ Thanks Ada for watching over my youngest. You're a gift from the Valar._

The next day...

The girls stood by their horses as Elrond gave then their message. 'Please tell my son to be more careful, that he has a promise to fulfill. And please give him this.' He handed the youngest a small package. 'Give this only to my son or Legolas.'

"Yes milord.' The second messenger said, 'We will stop for no one until the message is received by Lord Estel at Isenguard.' The elder messenger nodded, glad the younger girl was finally acting properly. They bowed together and then mounted their horses. The youngest seemed to be in a hurry to deliver the message for the lord.

Elrond looked at the girl for a moment and smiled again, she seemed so eager to please those around her. 'Excuse me,' The girls looked down at the elf lord.

'Yes Lord Elrond?' The first messenger asked looking angrily at the second one, thinking the girl had gotten them in trouble.

'Do you know where they will go after Isenguard?'

The older girl looked down at the younger, who looked thoughtful for a few moments.

'Minas Tirith, your lordship.' The girl in question replied softly. 

Elrond nodded, that made sense. "Then addition to the previous message inform Estel that his brothers and I will meet him at Rohan. Tell him he must wait for us there, for there is a faster way to Minas Tirith.'

'Yes Lord Elrond.' Although both confused, both girls bowed their heads as they turned their horses and walked them out of Rivendell.

'Why do these elves care about Lord Aragorn.' The first asked the younger since she had been with the man longer then she had.

'Because Lord Estel is their son and brother.' The younger girl replied softly.

'But they are elves.. Why do you call him Estel?' The elder started to say and asked the question that had bugged her for so long.

'I call him Estel, because that's what he told me was his true name in his heart. His elven name, I mean' The younger replied patiently and kindly, although she was beginning to get irritated it appeared. 'And they are his family, blood and race doesn't seem to matter to Lord Aragorn, as you call him, or his elven family. Those don't seem to matter when love enters the equation. Love conquers all sister, you of all people should know that.'

'Perhaps I should, with you for a sibling. For I have not been driven to kill you yet.' The elder girl laughed slightly, 'Come on little sister, I'll race you to Isenguard.'

Elrond could not help over hearing the girls' words, how true the young one's words. How true they were indeed.

"They're sisters?" Elladan asked surprised and Elrond and Elrohir just laughed...


	5. Rohan, Misunderstandings, and Teasing

Thanks to my reviewers, you are all grand!! Just for you all here is another chapter but first as in the tradition of every writer…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the elves, they only two people I own are those two messengers in the last chapter…. Pathetic, but if any one knows a way to get them… *gets glared at by the lawyers, one makes a slash towards his throat. * Um okay, I do not have a death wish, so I will gladly return these lovely people as soon as I can. *Looks over at the lawyers, who still don't look happy. Smiles nervously then turns back to the readers* Okay on with the chapter… and hopefully my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Estel." The family had caught up with Estel in Rohan four days later, due to the message the messengers had carried to Estel.

"Ada!" Estel cried out with a sunny smile, "How are you?"

"Oh fine, although I did have some heart trouble a few weeks ago." Elrond said casually to his youngest.

Estel paled greatly, "I...I am sorry Ada." He voice was so very soft and frightened all Elrond wanted to do was cradle his Estel in his arms. Without out even thinking Elrond did just that.

"Oh my son you scared your brothers and I almost to Mandos. We had thought we had lost you ninion. We didn't think we would ever see you again."

"I did not mean to scare you Ada. I scared myself, I thought I was dead, Ada." Estel whispered his voice filled with fear. "Everything was so black and.... but all of you saved me from it. Legolas, the twins, Arwen, and you, Ada, pulled me out of it."

Elrond wished his youngest would never have to go through that, oh how he prayed. But you can't stop the enviable. 

"Oh ninion." Elrond whispered, pulling his youngest closer to his chest then he had been before. Oh how he wished he could protect Estel. "Estel-nin, it'll be all right. It's all right, its over now. You're safe."

Never before had Elrond really realized or felt the gravity of the fact that his youngest was going to one-day die. His heart clutched with pain and fear. He didn't want to lose his son forever. With all of his wisdom, He had no idea where humans went after death. And even if he missed seeing his son die by going over the sea, the separation would still be painful. They would never be together again, while he still had the possibility of seeing his daughter again. Actually, he knew he would see her again, he had foreseen it. But Estel, he would never see Estel.... The people of his race would tomb him up, making him a sight to see for all those who came after. An image frozen in time, but it would be so far away from the trees, streams, and the home Estel loved above all else. The tomb would be small and Estel didn't like closed in spaces. Elrond was sure the castle in Minas Tirith would be enough to drive Estel mad.

"Ada?" Estel said swiping his hand in font of the half-elven lord's face to get his attention. "Ada? Arda to Ada, do you hear me Ada?" Elrond blinked out of his reverie.

"That was very cute little one." 

Estel looked sheepish. "Sorry Ada, but you were not responding to anything we said or did. We were worried."

"Aye, it was like you were not there in your body. Elladan punched Estel in the shoulder and you did not react." Elrohir said.

"And Elrohir tried to tell you how all the healers here do not know enough to survive a small fight, let alone a battle."

"We were truly worried Lord Elrond." Legolas said softly, who stood very close to his best friend. Estel probably would have thought that he had managed to kill his father if he had been any younger or any less experienced then his eighty-seven years, his silly human friend.

"I was just thinking." Elrond replied in a similar soft voice.

"I won the bet!" Estel exclaimed excitedly to his brothers and best friend. All of them rolled their eyes, grumbling.

Elrond looked at his youngest strangely, raising the dreaded eyebrow. "Do I want to know what this bet you made is about?"

Estel smiled innocently, "Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas thought you had fallen asleep, I thought you were just thinking. So we betted on it to keep ourselves from worrying about you."

Elrond could not help smiling. Turning to his elder sons and their friend, "Estel was able to tell and yet you could not?"

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all muttered under their breath. Estel was just grinning like a mad man, so proud that he had been right. Elrond smiled upon seeing his family all together (well almost) again.

'Lord Aragorn, who are your guests?' Came the voice of King Theoden of Rohan as he and his family approached Estel and his family.

'This is my father Lord Elrond of Rivendell and my brothers Elladan and Elrohir.' All three mentioned bowed. 'Ada, Elladan, Elrohir, This is King Theoden of Rohan, his nephew Eomer, the Leader of the third Mark, and Eowyn, his niece'

The two groups said their pleasantries, although the Rohan group was giving Estel's family side-glances. Elrond decided to take control of the situation.

'My foster son tells me that you found our troops to be helpful.' Estel glanced over at his father for a moment, eyebrow raised. Elrond looked into his eyes trying to get him to understand by tilting his head in the direction of the human king and his family. The light of understanding reached Estel's face. Legolas elbowed his friend and gave him a smile.

' Aye, as Lord Aragorn has told you, we are extremely grateful.' Theodon said without noticing everything was going on around him. 'Especially for him, he fought so bravely, never giving up hope as he directed the troops.'

'I would not expect any thing less from my son.' Elrond said proudly, to which Estel blushed. He had always wanted to direct the troops like his father had, and that was well known to Elrond. He knew his praise meant everything to Estel. 'Estel is one that is always hopeful. It is practically his name." The entire family had to try hard not to laugh at the joke; Legolas now had his friend in an embrace.

Estel was whispering teasingly in grey tongue to Legolas that he thought he had done nothing and that his friend had done everything with that bow of his. Legolas used his other hand to hit his son in the side teasingly. "You compliment me to much my friend. You did a great deal." He whispered in the same tongue, so the other humans would not understand what they were saying.

'I am just wondering Lord Elrond, not to be rude, but how did you come to have Aragorn in Rivendell?"

Elrond had to bit his lip to keep from grinning and scaring the poor human king. It did not help his youngest was currently making faces with his coconspirator in crime, Legolas, while trying not to laugh as his brothers elbowed him. They had all expected this question for a long time. The only thing was the way Theodon had asked it, like it was a horrible and curious thing. It now seemed to the family that Estel had always been part of the family and how could anyone not love Estel and want to take him in?

'His birth father was slain when my eldest sons were hunting with Aragorn family. Elladan and Elrohir brought Gilrean and Aragorn back to Rivendell, where Gilrean died of injuries she had sustained. So I took him in as my own. I named him Estel, for his protection and for that is what he is hope." The humans didn't catch on to the Elven Lord's hint. 

'But why, he isn't an elf.'

At that comment, the half elf heard his son's best friend mutter, "He practically is." And his older sons looking appalled. "He is our little brother." They said in unison, as their brother just shook his head. Legolas tightened his embrace and he hugged the elf back reassuringly.

'He is my nephew, however distant, by blood. He is a part of my family no matter what in my mind. But in my heart, he is my son.' Elrond said softly, 'And I love him and will never turn him away. Therefore I never allowed the evil to touch him in his youth.'

At the Rohirrim still curious glances, Estel widened his eyes; looking from his father to his brothers and his best friend in bewilderment. Then he glanced at Rohirrim, and Elrond could almost see the wheels turning in his youngest's mind. He was wondering just who these people were to question his family's love.

'That is a bold claim...' Eowyn whispered started softly but Legolas who had had enough of the Rohan's foolishness interrupted her. Releasing his best friend from his embrace, he stepped towards Eowyn.

'If you love someone, you are willing to do a lot to protect that person. Any father would do that for his child and Est.. Aragorn is Lord Elrond's child.' Legolas' voice was firm in this statement.

'He is just as protective as I am of him. It is not a bold claim as you state it to be Lady of Rohan. He is my ad.. father no matter the race. That matters naught to my father, my brothers, my best friend or myself. Love is a stronger bond then blood is, so there a claim of father son love is never bold.' Aragorn said softly, stepping up next Legolas.

Elrond smiled at his youngest, Theoden looked puzzled. Elladan and Elrohir were smiling at their brother while trying to ignore the love lost looks of Eowyn. They, plus Legolas gave a collective Aye to Estel's statements; Even though Legolas was currently grinning a grin that said 'You are a sap Estel.' Estel replied with a grin that told his friend, if he was a sap so was Legolas. Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan caught the look on Legolas face and had to bit their cheeks to keep from laughing. Estel rolled his eyes, but his eyes could not contain his mirth. 

Turning towards the Rohan group, Estel managed a polite smile, 'You must forgive my family and I for our humor, we have not seen one another for a long time.'

King Theoden nodded, 'That is quite understandable Lord Aragorn.'

'I am glad that you are willing to indulge in my family's behavior Theodon King, for they are a little wild at the moment.' Elrond said kindly. He noticed Estel's pendent was tangled in his cloak. Quickly without thinking he reached out and untangled it. Estel smiled at the Elven Lord's act, Elrond just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

The Rohirrim noticed the pendant for the first time, swearing that it had not been there before the battle of Helm's Deep. It had a strange script on it, causing curiosity among the Rohirrim Royal family. 'Lord Aragorn, just what does that pendant you wear mean?'

Estel looked down at his pendant and then looked up again. 'It mean Estel son of Elrond in elvish.' Estel said softly. 

'We have been meaning to ask for some time, but why is it that you can read and speak this language so well.' 

'It is my first language. I knew and understood it long before I understood the common tongue.'

That garnered a surprised look from the Edorians, they never would have expected that answer for the sound of Aragorn's voice. He spoke their language perfectly, yet it was not his first language.

As if sensing their question, Aragorn replied. 'I am eighty seven years of age. I have had a long time to lose any accent that I would have had.'

But even with this calm collected answer, it was easy for the elves to tell that Estel was uncomfortable under the stares of the Rohirrim. Suddenly he felt his brother's hands on his shoulders, supporting him. He felt his best friend grasp his hand and lastly he felt his father's hand in his left hand. This half elf meant the world to him. Estel was scared but the strength that his friend and family gave him pushed away the troubled thoughts in his mind. For them he accepted his destiny, along with Arwen. But only his friend, brothers and father understood the pain folding to destiny caused him. Elrond could not help thinking to himself, his daughter might have had great wisdom but she would never truly know or understand how much this hurt Estel.

King Theodon cleared his throat, 'Well, come, come. It is time to dine.' Then he turned and walked away. Elrond had a feeling the king didn't understand and now felt uncomfortable around his child. Why he did not, Elrond did not know. Estel was Estel, it was not like he was a different person from the man Theodon had first met.

Eomer was the one who gave his son a reassuring smile of understanding, to which Estel smiled back. That made the elven Lord happy that Estel had one friend. Eowyn was the one that stared at Estel in confusion, Estel just met her gaze calmly.

'Is there something you want to ask Eowyn?' Estel asked in his soft yet commanding voice.

'Nay Lord Aragorn. I just do not understand.' She stood perfectly still as she said this, like she was transfixed there.

'Understand what Lady of Rohan?' Elrohir asked with his hand still on his younger brother's shoulder. Elrond watched in interest as how this would play out.

But Eowyn did not answer she just turned around and went after her King. Eomer watched as his younger sister in surprise as she stormed away, then turned back to the group.

'I apologize for my sister's actions. She has a crush on you Aragorn...' Then he trailed off, "I will see all of you in the camp?" The family nodded.

Gimli who had been standing not too far away, came up to Estel. 'I am sorry laddie, that that did not go as you had planned.'

'It is not your fault Gimli." Estel sighed and shook his head. 'Thank you though my friend.'

Gimli could tell it was not all right. 'I am going to go talk to Lady Eowyn and see if I can not make her see that she has done you a wrong.'

Legolas' could not help to laugh, 'Master Dwarf, you are more perceptive then I thought if you picked up on Estel's hidden emotions. Thank you friend I am sure that that would ease Estel's mind.'

Estel was going to protest until she saw the faces of his brothers and father saying that if he if he even tried to deny it, we will prove it. What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment? 

'Fine.' Estel said quietly to Gimli. 'Thank you again my friend for speaking to her, for I do not seem to be able to get through her thick skull.'

Gimli chuckled, 'Aye laddie, she does have a thick skull. And you are welcome. Now just enjoy your time with your family. They must really care for you if they risked a war zone to come here.'

Estel, the twins, Legolas and even Elrond laughed at that. 'So true, so Gimli. Though sometimes I wonder for my brothers sanity.' There were indigent looks from that and promises of war when this was all over.

Gimli just chuckled again, then turned to go; but before he could do just that, Elrond called to him. 'Thank you again master dwarf for being so supportive of my son. Few people would do that.'

Gimli just gave a little bow and smiled. 'It is nothing Lord Elrond, Aragorn is a good friend. He deserves as much support as anyone can give him.' With that he turned and went to camp.

"Suddenly I see why grandmother likes him so much.' Elladan said as he shook his head. 

"Aye, I did not understand why until now, why she gave him the gift, she did." Elrohir said. "Although grandfather was suspicious of him."

"As I understand it, gwador it he has always been that way. Has not Grandfather always not been suspicious of dwarfs?" Estel asked gently as he turned to face them. "So of course he would be suspicious of Gimli, even if he fell to Grandmother's charms."

Elrond could not help but to smile at that comment from his youngest. Leave it to Estel to remember all the oddities of his family members. 

"Is this problem Eowyn has with you about Arwen?" Elrond asked his youngest quietly once Gimli was far enough away from the small group. Estel nodded ever so slightly.

"She asked me were the Undomiel jewel came from, I told her it cam from the maid I love, who is in the safely of the havens. She has been like this towards me ever since then." Estel said quietly. "Now she does not understand why I love my family."

Elrond nodded in understanding. He had been on the other side of this conversation when Elros first married the human woman, Tesia, and that had been after his choice. He had eventually accepted it, but the woman's family had never understood why Elros' children loved Gil-Galad and him, especially Tindomiel and Manwendil who spent every other second talking to either of them when they met; Or their friendship with Legolas' father. Yes, sadly he understood Eowyn and her family's side.

The elven lord gave the young human a small smile Estel just grinned. "Plus she thinks that I am this extremely serious person." There were snorts of laughter from the twins and Legolas burst out laughing. Estel just continued to grin, Elrond let out a small chuckle.

"You lied to those poor people Estel. You should be ashamed." Elrond said with mirth in his eyes.

"You told me to make a good impression Ada." Estel said in mock shame, "I am sorry the twins antics caused me to fail."

"Ai sure blame us for you inabilities. If there is anyone you should blame, it would be your best friend. They probably saw the trouble you two cause and fear for their lives."

"This has nothing to do with me." Legolas replied, "Estel and I were doing fine until you two came along."

"Aye we were doing just fine. We almost had them captured until you brought these two troublemakers Ada."

"You are just jealous the fair lady of Rohan likes us better." Elladan said teasingly to his little brother.

"Good." Estel replied. Turning to his father with mirth within his features. "See Ada I did not do that badly. I got Imladris an alliance with Rohan..." Elrond laughed at his twins' expressions.

"Aye you did, now I just have figure out which twin to use in this alliance."

"How about both of them." Legolas supplied, as he joined in the marry making. The twins were now glaring and pouting.

Elrond pretended to consider it. But the twins' attention had now turned to their poor younger brother. 

Trying to change the subject Elladan began to tease Estel about his hair. "Well Estel it looks like you forgot your brush again. Are you not glad we brought it?" Estel looked very stoic as he tried hard to ignore his brothers. Maybe they would go away.

"I have a theory that your hair is longer then it was in Imladris and that it is just matted and knotted from not brushing it. So guess what brother?" Elrohir asked with a smirk on his face. No they were still there bothering him.

"I will cut your I swear. I will if you try that again. It is still to short." Estel threatened, hoping his brothers would silence themselves. That seemed to be too much to ask as everyone but Estel laughed.

This had been a running joke since Estel had came back from Bree with the hobbits. It had for some reason upset Elladan and Elrohir that Estel had cut his hair on one of his missions and kept it that way. Elrond had laughed when he had seen the tiny braids the terrible twosome had made in Estel's hair while he had slept the night before the council because his hair was too short to put in traditional braids. When Estel had awoken and found the braids, he had threatened to cut Elladan and Elrohir's hair short. Estel had managed to get the tiny braids out of his hair before the council only with the help of Legolas. And from the look on Legolas' face, Elrond knew he did not want a repeat performance of the day. Neither did Estel.

"Ada what is the best way to get to Minas Tirith? In your letters you mentioned the roads of the dead." Estel's change of subject was quick and brought the attention where attention was needed.

Elrond nodded, "It will take us by the sea." He glanced at Legolas with a knowing glance. He caught Legolas' confusion and Estel's saddened one. How could his son know of his friend's message from his grandmother meant was beyond Elrond.

"Then that is our path." Estel said softly as he prepared to meet the Rohirrim head on. He knew there was going to be a fight about his wanting to use the Roads of the Dead. Both father and son knew they would put up one hell of a fight....

TBC….


	6. Brothers, Worries, Battle, and Children

Disclaimer: I am only a senior in high school, the books were written originally in 1917 (at least the Silmarillon was…) and the Lord of the Rings began to be printed during WWII. Somehow I don't think it is possible for me to own these lovely characters.

A/N: The beginning of this chapter starts in the future, but soon returns to the past. Also Elrond cusses at one point, nothing big just d***, so if that offends you, don't read that part or replace it with darn. Just warning you…

Again thanks to the reviewers, especially to Cammy because I completely forgot about the Palantiri until she reminded me. That scene is for you, thanks for reminding me! Thank you to all of you, and with that said lets get this party started. (Before the east and mid west of America has another blackout….)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…Elrond remembered how it pained him to see Legolas in such pain from sea longing. Estel was willing to release his friend from his vow, in order to cease his best friend's pain after the war. But Legolas had held to his vow, for he refused to leave his brother alone on those shores. Elrond could not wait to hear about all the trouble those two had gotten into after he left. 

It was going to pain Legolas when Estel died, for he did not know what was truly planned for humans after death. Elladan and Elrohir would be the same way. Estel was their little brother, just as he was Legolas brother-in-arms. It would kill them to slowly watched their younger brother age and die. If he had been there.... 

Celebrian had smiled and asked many questions about the mortal man that he had adopted the one that had married Arwen. She had been fascinated when he had told her about him and filled with sorrow that the boy had never had had gotten the care only a mother could give. She smiled when she heard her parents adopting the little boy as their grandchild.

"El you always find the best ways to surprise me. Here I thought you had given up all hope after I journeyed here only to find that you were having the time of your life, finding "Estel" in the oddest place." She said grinning; she was more like her father when he was not around her mother. Laughter and smiles. "I think I should be jealous of ion-le."

Elrond smiled at her, "it is hard not to have a good time around Estel, because he loves so freely. He has this odd mirth about him, I have no idea were it comes from, for neither Arathorn nor Gilrean ever acted that way." 

Then he looked serious, "But he can be serious too. Sometimes it is like he can see right through you."

Celebrian smiled, "Sounds like he is exactly like his father, exactly like you."

Elrond looked at his wife surprised, "What makes you say that my love?"

Celebrian just smiled and walked away. The once she was sixty yards away, she turned back around. "Elrond, I can not wait to meet our youngest."

Elrond just stared after her, and then slowly a smile came onto his face…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…'Take care of my Ada, all right?' Estel's daughter said worriedly as she moved towards the door leading out of the family's old private chambers.

'We will dear niece, we will.' Elrohir reassured their niece, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

'Are you sure this will work Uncle Legolas? Is not what you are going to do violating the ban?' The young girl asked.

'If any ask we are just taking our younger brother home with us.' Elladan said softly. "He is of our blood now."

The girl nodded, 'I understand, my sisters do not and who knows whether or not the Valar will. But my brother and I do...' She sighed as she tried her hardest to stay calm. She had promised herself she would not cry, but her emotions were like a whirlwind. 'I wish it did not have to happen, but it is enviable. I wish you all good luck.'

Elladan could not let his niece leave so sad, 'Just think of all the horror stories you will be able to tell your children about your father and his brothers.'

'And Uncle Legolas with my father. Yes, I will tell Eldarion's children and my sisters. As for me, I am not going to marry.'

'Why not I thought you and Nare...' Legolas began to ask.

The girl interrupted him, 'He was killed in an attack.' She wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect herself from the hard world that surrounded her.

'I am sorry.' Legolas said softly, the poor young woman.

'It is not your fault. We were never going to marry, that was just Amme's hope. We were just best friends.' She looked away, with tears in her eyes. Her arms fell to her sides. 'One I will sorely miss.'

She looked back to where her father was resting, and Legolas could not help feeling like they were trying to cheat death. Estel's daughter had lost her best friend, yet he was going to make sure his survived. All of them were, the elves had even gone as far as to cut their hands and Estel's (while he was asleep healing from his fever) then exchange blood; all in order to be able to claim they were brothers by blood incase the Valar claimed that they were not.

'I already said goodbye to my father. I will miss you all though.' She gave them all hugs, then turned to depart. But instead she turned back with tears in her eyes "Again good luck... just convincing him to get on the boat. He will not believe you … about the blood bond and the Valinor. But I know you will convince him somehow." She said softly in elvish. Then she was gone.

"What trip is iel-nin talking about?" Came a voice from behind them. 

"We are taking you home." Legolas said softly with conviction, he would not leave his brother behind.

"But I am home! Imladris is my home!" The elderly looking Estel said quietly but firmly, even though there was a sense of puzzlement in the brief statement. What did Legolas mean by taking him home?

"No, my brother, you are not. And we are not leaving you here alone. We are going home to the Valinor and that is it." Elladan said in his best authoritative voice.

"What?" Was Estel's only response, he must have misheard his brother. He could have sworn he just said they were taking him to the Valinor… and why in Arda did he have a cut on his palm....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You did what?" Elladan exclaimed as his brother spoke of what he had done. Elrond just stood listening, but was unable to speak or move torn between his anger, sadness, and fear for his child.

"I used the palantiri." Estel replied quietly as he tried to put as much distance between him and his brother. Elladan was such a mother hen.

"Estel it was not a wise idea to trifle with something with so much power." Elrohir said cautioningly, he was the gentler of the two twins and hated upsetting his little brother.

"It had to be done gwadors, it had to be done."

"Estel, you have thrown yourself to the wolves. Sauron will surely find and kill you now."

"And if I had not done it, he would have done the same to Elrohir, Ada, Legolas, you, Elladan along with the rest of Middle Earth." Estel said sadly. "I do not know what I would do if I lost you all because of cowardliness on my part."

"Gwador surely you know what you have done." Elladan asked disbelieving that his brother would do something so mad knowingly.

"Began to fulfill my destiny." Was Estel's tired reply. He saw his brother beginning to protest, so he held up his hand. "Gwadors it had to be done, it had to be. Now let it be."

Estel sat down on the ground his face ashen, and leaned his head down between his knees. He was in pain by the horrors he had had to face. Sauron. That one word made Elrond blood boil, because of him his youngest was suffering. 

__

My poor son, what did he ever do to deserve to be treated this way? Valar damn it! Why was this fate his? There were many before that could have done this, why must this child pay for the mistake his ancestor made. Elrond wanted so badly to be able to go over to his youngest and to comfort him, to make the horrors he knew all to well go away from his son. But Elrond was unable to move and he knew those horrors would never go away.

"Gwador…" Elladan began but was cut off by Legolas.

"Elladan leave him alone. He is right it had to be done." Legolas said as he sat down next to his friend, taking him into his arms. "Do not add to the burdens he already carries on his shoulders for all of us. Has he not suffered enough for one night."

Elrohir looked over at the two younglings knowing they were right. Yes it was dangerous, but it had to have been done. "Legolas is right Elladan." Elrohir said quietly. "Estel needs our comfort not our anger." Elrohir was sill afraid for his younger brother, but he refused to condemn him any more then he already was with his own anger.

Elladan looked at his twin in disbelief, how could have Elrohir turned against him? They were identical twins! So he turned to the only ally that he might possibly have left, who had stood strangely silent throughout the conversation.

"Ada, speak wisdom to my brothers, tell them it was foolish for Estel to have done this, to have used the palantiri."

Elrond was brought out of his stupor, looked at Elladan, then at Elrohir, Legolas and finally he looked at Estel. "I can not for I would be a hypocrite if I did."

"Nay, you would not Ada, Estel never should have used something with such an intense power to challenge Sauron."

"While his own Adar wields a ring of intense power to preserve Imladris? Nay I can not speak wisdom in this because it had to happen Elladan." The elven lord looked his eldest directly in the eye. Elrond's eyes were full of pain and regret. "I never wanted Estel nor any of you to witness the horrors I have. Seen because of Vilya." The last part was whispered so softly, one could wonder if Elrond had actually said it aloud or in the minds of his sons and their friend.

He turned to Legolas, who was staring at him disbelievingly, "Aye Thranduilion you heard correctly. But never speak of it, it is not something well known nor is it supposed to be."

"None of us were meant to have this kind of power, yet we do. As much as I hate to say it, Estel had to face Sauron in the palantiri because of the mistakes of countless people who came before him dating back even to the Eldar's time in the Valinor." Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas looked up in disbelief. Estel, feeling as horrible as he did, raised his head from his friend's shoulder to give his father a strange look. What had the Eldar ever done that could have caused the horrors he had seen? 

Elrond continued. "The Eldar, even I, often forget it was we who made the Silmarils and the rings. That the only thing that saved our rings from corruption was that Sauron never touched them."

"Ada, it was not your fault. No one could have known." Estel said quietly, he wanted to reassure his father but for some reason he couldn't. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas felt the same way, though they nodded agreeing to Estel's statement.

"Yes, we did have warning. More then half an age earlier we received a warning from a young woman. She warned us about the rings, she warned the Numenors about what would happen if they did not obey the Valar. She died and her message almost died out with her. Every race forgot her words, only a few remember from either the Numenoreans or the elves. Gil-Galad was one of the few that remembered, and only because he remembered was Lindon saved, at least for a while…"

Elrond looked at his youngest, ignoring the other elves' denials; looking into Estel's horror stricken depths. His son had been able to stay strong as he faced Sauron and when he had spoken to the others. But now among his family he could not hide his pain and weariness; Estel would never be allowed to rest.

Elrond brushed past Elladan, finally giving into the wish to comfort his son. But instead he knelt down before Estel. "Forgive my race and me for what we allowed to happen."

"I cannot do that Ada." Estel said softly. Elrond and the other elves looked surprised. "Because there is nothing to forgive Ada. For it was mine that allowed it to continue. Do you forgive me for what my ancestors allowed to happen?"

"I did the day I looked into your eyes my son. The day I realized my love for you was stronger then any hatred I could ever have had." Elrond drew his son into an embrace. Then they were all holding each other suddenly, for it was something they all needed badly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The roads of the dead were cold, so cold that even the elves felt the chill. Elrond had made Estel wear a spare cloak of his. Legolas walked close to his friend as Estel lead the armies of the dead through the tunnels to Gondor. Both were nervous, Elrond could tell. But honestly who would really want an army of undead oath-breakers, Elrond found that he kept turning around just to make sure the dead would not do something…unpleasant to him.

"Suddenly I wonder whether this was the best idea." Elrond said aloud, as he glanced behind once more.

"Why is that Ada? Are you feeling nervous about having a few dead people behind you?" Estel teased gently as he and Legolas fell back waiting for Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond to catch up. 

"Ada, we have never known you to ever be nervous. Are you sure you are feeling well?" Elladan asked with a grin.

"Maybe you should lie down, Lord Elrond, you look like you are about to faint." Legolas joined in the teasing.

"Aye Ada, we would not want you to fall behind, who knows what these ghosts may do to you." Elrohir chimed in.

Elrond had had enough, "No I am not nervous, worried, or faint. I am perfectly fine."

"Then you have complete faith in my ability to control these ghosts." Estel asked raising his eyebrow.

"Aye Ada, do you have complete faith?" The twins repeated their brother's facial expression and suddenly Elrond knew why people could get frustrated with his looks. The look allowed no room for no….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…Estel had looked terribly frightening as he fought against the orcs on the Pelennor Fields. The lost crown on his head, along with Anduril in his hand. His son fought along side his brothers and friend in this dreadful battle. Together they stood. Legolas fighting unmercifully with his knives, bow, and a sword. Elladan and Elrohir hacking down all the orcs, bad men that happened to come their way, and Estel annihilating any that dared to fight him. It was a blood bath, but Elrond could not help to be proud of these four warriors as he lifted his own sword. He was striking down the ones that were aiding Sauron in trying to destroy his family. Old warrior legends joined with new that day creating the most terrible force ever reckoned with…

"Faramir return to the light." Elrond watched as his son called the steward's remaining son back from the darkness with a certain pride. Both father and son had been called upon to use their healing skills. Elladan and Elrohir were helping in surgery as Legolas tended to the lesser wounded.

Faramir returned quickly, 'My king' was all he said. Estel, ever modest, shook his head.

'Not yet Faramir, not yet. I need you to continue the duties of Steward until this war is over.'

'Then my father is….' Faramir said quietly and calmly, although his eyes betrayed his emotions.

Estel nodded. 'Aye he is. I am sorry my friend, he committed suicide in the tower. He was driven mad by Sauron, so he can not be held for his actions.'

'I regret to here of this, my father will be mourned. I will do as you command my Lord.' Faramir replied to the great man standing before him wearing no crown, but was every inch a king.

Estel clapped the man on the shoulder and Elrond could not help but think how great and good a king his son was going to make. Now he had to try and wake that stubborn Eowyn, who, no matter what Gimli had done, was still angry with Estel. Maybe the Wraith's poison would knock some sense into her, at least one could hope couldn't they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel had looked so strong and brave when he had led the armies against Mordor. The time of laughter had past, the time of war had arrived swiftly. His sons and him fought bravely against the coming evil that threatened to invade their home. But there was sadness in his son's eyes and he seemed so much older.

_This is the little boy I raised, taught, and comforted when he was distraught. This man had done many great things, and now he led us to Minas Morgal. This man is ion-nin, Estel-nin, my light._

"Ada what would you advise." Estel asked softly.

Broken again out of his reverie, taking a long look at his surroundings.

"We call them out. That is what I feel to be best ion-nin." Giving his son a reassuring smile, Estel gave one in return.

"Then that is what we will do." Estel murmured, then he paused. "Hannon le Ada, for being here with me."

"You are welcome nin tithen pen._"_

Estel smile widened at the sound of the nickname from the long past, since the time when he was a child being raised in the house of Elrond.

"Amine mela lle Ada, I just want you to know that."

"Amine mela lle Estel-nin. It will be all right." Elrond said calmly, sensing the fear his child was going through.

Again Estel smiled, turning from his father to the troops and gave the order.

'Send out a messenger to call them out.' His voice showed no fear as he told his troops what to do.

"And our tithen gwador has grown up." Elrohir said as he walked by Elrond with Elladan and Legolas.

"Estel grow up? That will never truly happen._" _Elladan told his younger twin. "Estel will always be young in his heart, no matter his physical appearance." A note of sadness could be heard in the older twin's voice.

"Estel will never grow old in his heart." Legolas agreed. "Sometimes I wonder if humans ever truly grow old there or if it is just Estel."

"There are some, but Estel, Estel I think is truly an unique human whose heart will never grow old. The light in his eyes will not diminish until his soul leaves his body to journey out of this world." Elrond said softly looking after his youngest son.

"It never should have to leave." Elladan whispered bitterly.

Elrond looked over at his eldest son. "Elladan..." But he had no words for this. It pained him as well that his youngest would depart from this world forever. And in his reverie, he did not hear Legolas' whispered vow.

TBC

Okay, yeah I had Elrond finally admit that the elves had some dealing with the rings… they made them with the help of the dwarves. So please don't yell at me. *pleads* 

I wonder can anyone guess Estel's daughter's name? The word is used somewhere in this chapter… 


	7. Ceremonies Lead to Worry and Teasing

Disclaimer: Do I write like Tolkien? Seriously, I don't own these people, elves and humans alike. I am just playing around his little world, nothing more or less.

Thanks to the reviewers!! Sorry this is so late, I had to go college hunting (ironically the town the college was in was called Ada.) and then work. 5pm to 10pm then 8 am-12pm are not the best of shifts, but then again I shouldn't complain, nurse and other professions have it a lot worse…. Anyhow thank you all again!

It was mentioned that the monologues between the elves and Estel and the Rohirrim (Thanks lady ithilmir for the correction of name.) was out of character in chapter four. The way I intended it to be was that they had had enough with secrecy and just needed to get out how they felt about each other. I mean they had almost lost Estel… that's a hard thing… But I just wanted to say that is why I wrote it the way I did, because I felt that they would have been overwhelmed with emotion. I hope that answers your question ivy, I wrote it that way for a reason, I did.

By the way Lita of Jupiter, you guessed correctly about the girl's name. (Vilya) Although she is nicknamed Vila. Just to let you know for later on…. 

Pinto, the reason I refer to Elrond as half-human is due to the fact that Peredhil means half-elf. And both his mother and father are half-elves or at least considered to be. (Luthien choose to be mortal and Beren, her grandfather, was a man. The Valar gave both a choice, due to the fact that they represented both races…Ect. Yes I known not exactly human, but how do you explain that sort of thing to a six-year-old child?) *Gives a small smile at her obsession with Elrond's and Elros' family Yeah I am a history nut, now if I only applied it to Lord of the Rings right, instead of the Silmarillon.* See I do have a method to my madness.

To all the rest of you, thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There had been one good thing that had come from Faramir's staying in Minas Tirith, that being that it allowed for Eowyn and him to fall in love. Now they were only have problems with Estel…

"Ada I can not do this." Estel said practically whimpering he was staring at the door standing in front of them. Legolas and his brothers where they were watching from the window seat as Elrond tried to sway Estel's fears. "I cannot.. I... I cannot rule a country Ada. I can not. I will fail."

Elrond smiled, he had similar things when Gil-Galad had passed from this world. Though he had succeeded slightly, at least to the point where they did not call him King Elrond, he had still had to fold.

"You will do fine ion-nin, you will not fail." Elrond reassured his young human son.

"Ada I will probably starve the people out by not bartering in enough chickens, rice, or something...." Estel worried.

Elrond stared at his son for a moment, "Where did these fears about chickens come from? You did not have this fear earlier."

"I am hungry and strange..." Estel said embarrassed. Elrond and his elder sons laughed, while Legolas just rolled his eyes.

"You will be fine Estel. Relax and just remember to breathe. In and out, breath." Legolas advised his best friend

"You can say that again. Of course we always knew you were strange dear gwador." Elladan said at the same time reacting to Estel's comment. 

"Do we have to drag him out the door?" Elrohir asked teasingly as he got up from the window seat, moving over to were his younger brother stood. Estel skirted away from him in hopes to avoid the door only to wind up next to Legolas, staring at the hated door.

Estel bewilderedly looked at the door in front of them again. He found he needed reassurance. "Legolas?" He asked quietly, there was plea in that one word.

"Yes Estel, I am staying, so are your brothers. Arwen is coming and will arrive soon. Your Adar is here. Remember to breathe." Came the calm reply from his best friend.

Estel laughed at the comments. "Hannon le mellon-nin." Clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You have always been a very calming presence. I do not know what I would do without you."

"You are most welcome gwador-nin." Legolas said lovingly to his best friend. "And you would have to listen to those two." Pointing at the twins, who had returned to lounging on the window seat.

Estel smiled a real smile at the name Legolas had called him. He quickly on impulse pulled Legolas into an embrace. Which Legolas returned. "Yes you know the nightmares that would cause me. They would try to kill me gwador-nin, if you were not here." He buried his face in Legolas' shoulder.

The twins mocked indignation. But they were not able to speak, due to the arrival of someone new stepped into the room.

"Is there something I should know about?" A female voice came from the door behind them.

Elrond turned to see his daughter standing in the doorway with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Estel smiled his most innocent smile that he could as he lifted his head, while still holding on to his best friend.

"It depends on what you are thinking my lady." Legolas said with a cat like smile on his face. He just stood there holding Estel, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Which it was, they were very affectionate with one another due to their relationship that bond them as close as brothers. Kindred spirits were what those two were, Elrond though to himself as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

Arwen smiled evilly at her friend and mate. "Do not dare to try and steal my mate away from me Legolas Thranduilion."

"He was not stealing me away." Estel said as calmly as he could without laughing. "He is being there for me."

"I see, he is being there for you. So this is how you play it Legolas, seducing my poor a'maal (beloved) with your charms when I am not around to counter them. You will not succeed!" 

Elrohir and Elladan were now clutching one another in laughter in efforts to stay standing. Elrond was trying got keep his face straight but was failing miserably and was now leaning against the door leading to the coronation. Celeborn was just grinning madly from his spot in the doorway. Galadriel was just muttering under her breath about rambunctious grandchildren, crazy son-in-laws, manic princes from Mirkwood, and lunatic husbands.

"It just goes to show that everyone I meet loves me." Legolas said with amusement. Elrond could tell he was enjoying every moment that Estel and he were teasing his best friend's mate.

"Keep thinking that Greenleaf, I am sure someone will believe it after a while." Arwen said coolly. "In forever and eternity from now."

Legolas gave a look of mock displeasure. Estel smiled, trying his hardest not to betray his growing joy and laughter. "I guess we will have to cool it until she does not suspect anything." He stage whispered to his partner in the joke.

Legolas was going to reply, but was cut off by Lady Galadriel. It seemed that she had had enough of their foolery for a day. "Enough children, we have a coronation to attend."

Estel looked at the door. "Are you sure I can not just..." One look from his grandmother and he gulped. "I am going now." He said quietly as he moved forwards towards the door.

Legolas laughed at this until The Lady of the Wood turned her stare on him. "I will be quiet now." Legolas said just as quietly as Estel had. He followed Estel out of door with the twins and Arwen trailing as quickly as they could. They did not want their grandmother to turn her glare on them, for their father's was bad enough. Their grandmothers could make you feel as if all your muscle and skin was being ripped from your bones. 

Elrond looked over at his mother-in-law. "Was it really necessary to..." She glared at him. "I guess so.." She exited through the door, leaving a serious faced Celeborn behind.

Celeborn looked over at Elrond. "Galadriel has been worrying a lot lately. She has not slept in a while...."

"What is it that she worries about?" Elrond asked as he moved towards Celeborn, leaving only a foot between them.

"Our grandchildren's wedding plans." Celeborn said seriously. "Legolas' and Estel's "love" poses a threat to those plans." Then he could not stop his grin and laughter.

Elrond broke into a grin. This was the reason why he loved his father in law, a very good-natured elf. "I must say that was one of those two's better acts featuring Arwen, that they have come up with in the last seventy one years."

Celeborn was going to say more but... "Celeborn and Elrond get down to the courtyard now! Estel is going to be crowned king. Elrond do you really want to miss your son's coronation?"

The two in demand winced at Galadriel's yell, both the verbal and mental. "Elbereth, she did not have to yell." Celeborn said quietly as they began to walk down to the courtyard.

"Yes Valar knows we could hear her just fine." Elrond said in agreement with Celeborn. His ears hurt from the yell.

"That elf maiden just can not take a joke!" Celeborn said grumpily.

They winced again as another yell assaulted their ears and minds. "Celeborn I heard that!"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…Estel knelt down in front of Gandalf, his head lowered. Gandalf placed the crown up Estel's head.

"Rise up King Elessar and greet your people." Gandalf said loudly. "People of Gondor greet your king."

As the crowds began to roar with approval, Elrond caught his son's eye. His son was still panicked; Elrond mouthed six simple, small words to him. But to Estel they meant the world to him.

__

"I am proud of ion-nin." Estel strengthened by those words was able to greet the people of Gondor with a smile and a light heart….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His son and daughter were being married today, Elrond had led her up the aisle in the tradition of the people of Gondor. A people neither of his children truly belonged to, yet this is the way it had to be done. Legolas and Gimli stood next to Estel with Elladan and Elrohir standing next to Arwen. Elrond himself stood off next to Galadriel and Celeborn as they watched the two children they loved with every inch of their hearts pledge their love in the way of men.

"…You promise yourselves to one another for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, through sickness and health until the end of this world and the next?" Gandalf asked the couple standing in front of him.

"I do." Came the chorus from Arwen and Estel. That moment, as the tears poured down Elrond's face, was the happiest and the saddest moment of Elrond's life.... For he was giving not one child to the world of men, but two of his beloved children…

TBC


	8. Partings, Concerns, and Determination

Disclaimer: Not mine, it is as simple as that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was leaving now. Leaving all his children behind in this mortal world. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen he would get to see again. Elladan and Elrohir would sail over with Legolas once Estel die.... Once Estel departed from this world. Arwen, Estel planned to send over right months before he would himself depart. His youngest refused to allow Arwen to know death, knowing that she would still remain young once he died. For her only to die in her childhood home of a broken heart when he was laid to rest. Not that Arwen knew what Estel was planning.

"Namarie Ada, I will miss you." Arwen said sadly, her voice conveyed the grief that she was unable to speak."Amine mela lle Ada. You will always be in my heart. Know that I am happy with what I am doing."

"Namarie Arwen Undomiel. Amine mela lle." Elrond said quietlyas he brushed his hands through his daughter's hair like he had done when she had been little in a time so long ago."And I know and understand."

Then Elrond just held his second youngest, his only daughter. Oh how it pained him to leave her here. And Elladan and Elrohir even if he was going to see them again. But his youngest was the one that pained him the most, knowing that he will not see his youngest until the end of the world, at the beginning of the second song of the Iluvater. And even that was not guarantee, for who knew what would happen to the immortal elves after the second song began.

"Namarie Ada" Came the chorus from Elladan and Elrohir. "We will see you."

"Are you sure you do not want to come now?" Elrond asked in one last desperate plea.

"Nay Ada..." Elladan started

"...We have a promise to our brother to keep." Elrohir finished for the two of them.

"You will be missed ninions by your mother and I."

"As will you Ada. By all four of your children." Elladan said quietly. Arwen, Estel, Elrohir all nodded.

"We will see you soon Ada." Elladan said when the words seemed to fail Elrohir. "Until then may our love reach you in the farthest of places." They backed away towards the hill.

Then it was Estel's turn to say good bye. He moved forward towards his father from the hill on which he had stood holding Arwen. "I will miss you Ada."

Elrond realized what Estel was doing; it was a game they did before Estel started out on one of his journeys. They had played it last before he had left on the quest of the fellowship. Now it was him who was going on a journey for which he would never return.

"Amine mela lle until the light of stars fade, until the sun darkens, until this and the next world ends." Elrond started quietly.

"Amine mela lle with every beat of my heart, throb of the earth, every song that passes ones lips. In my resting place and yours." Estel said finishing their promise. 

"Until we meet again Ada: may there be laughter at good memories, happiness, and joy. May Eru bless you and protect you. May we one day met again on the road of life. Until then may the Valar and Eru hold you in the palm of their hands. And may you know how much I love you and cherish the fact that you are adar-nin...." He trailed off as the tears fell from his eyes. He grabbed his father and pulled him into an embrace.

"Estel: *May the road rise to meet you, May the winds always be at your back, may the sunshine warm upon your face, may the rains fall softly upon your fields, and until we meet again... may Eru hold you in the hollow of his hand. *" Elrond held on to his youngest son, murmuring into his hair. Elrond wished they could stay this way forever, yet forever would never be enough time for him to be with any of his children. This was goodbye forever as they refused to say good bye....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been the last time he had seen his youngest son as he stood waving him off with his brothers and Arwen. That had been one hundred years ago...Yet he could remember every detail of each part of clothing each was wearing. 

Arwen had been wearing an elegant dress of red with gold embroidery. Her long waist length raven hair was mostly loose except for a tiny braid woven around her head with a gold ribbon in the middle of it. Around her neck she wore the Evening Star once more now that Estel had returned to her. She was his precious jewel and the most beautiful thing along side her mother.

Elladan was wearing a dark blue tunic with dark green breeches, his hair pulled back into the traditional braids of the crown prince. Around his neck he wore his pendant symbolizing that he was Elladan, eldest son of Elrond.

Elrohir was wearing a dark green tunic with dark green breeches, his shoulder length ebony hair was unbound. His dark hair was a stark contrast against the mirthil that made up his pendent. His silver eyes spoke of the joy they would have together and the good memories they would share. His fair skin seemed even in the sunlight to cast a glow.

Estel wore simple traveling clothes that he had worn as a ranger, the only difference was the dark red shirt that he wore in place of his dark blue one. A mixture of elven and duneduin clothes. This image defined Estel, a part of both worlds, but never truly fitting into either. His ebony hair fell just past his shoulders, like the youngest twin caused a contrast against his pendant. His skin tanned gold from all his time in the sun.

Arwen was here in the Valinor, for Estel had kept his promise and sent her over four months before his "death". It seemed his youngest refused to die in Minas Tirith but was traveling to Imladris to die at home were he had spent so many countless hours practicing sword training and archery. Joked around with his brothers, teased Arwen, had discussion with himself over everything and nothing... oh the memories...

"You will see him soon." A young female voice said quietly, as a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Soon the time of separation will be over."

"What if he decides not to come? What will I do then? I do not think my heart will stand it." The sadness permeated from his voice.

The voice said calmly and firmly, "Le ion will come Elrond, in your heart you know this. He will not abandon his family. He loves you all too much to choose differently when he enters the Halls of Mandos. You know this, you have always known this in your heart of hearts."

"But what if…"

"It will not happen. Estel was meant to be le ion, his soul is one with his family's. All will be well, in one way or another. You must believe this, you must."

As suddenly as she had appeared, she disappeared. So quickly that Elrond only caught the sight of her raven hair dancing in the wind. She left Elrond alone with his thoughts and his memories. Both sad and happy, but they were just memories. Soon though he would see his sons, all three of them.

Elrond closed his eyes, calming himself and he began to believe it. For this one had not been wrong about the rings, why would she be wrong about this? Yes, soon he would see all three of his beloved sons. Soon….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elladan, do not do this! This will only lead to more trouble, it is forbidden brother to do!" Estel exclaimed as Elladan bound him to the horse so he would not try to escape from the path they had chosen for him. Legolas mounted behind his best friend to keep him from falling off the horse, but he wisely kept out of this conversation.

Elladan just looked at his younger brother, "We are going to the Valinor and you are coming with us brother. We will not take no for an answer, we refuse to leave our brother behind."

Estel looked sadly at his brother; "You are going to have to Elladan! I am going to die! I am mortal and I am not your brother by birth, let alone blood." There was a curious sparkle in his brother's eyes. But he plowed ahead, saying seriously in a tone filled with sadness and misery. "I do not want you to get hurt because of me Elladan."

Elrohir was the one to speak this time, looking up at his brother from his position on the ground. 

"Estel what we are doing is something that Legolas has been planning since you were eighty-seven years of age. We joined him when you sent Arwen to the Valinor. You always deny yourself happiness, so others can have happiness. So for once you are going to be the one that gets happiness. We are going home, brother, to where we belong with our family. Where you belong, brother of my heart and blood." 

Elladan nodded in agreement. Estel just stared at his brothers as if they were crazy. He watched as they mounted their horses and began to ride. Legolas told their horse to go and they were off.

Estel looked back at his beloved Imladris, his home. He looked over the Last Homely house, knowing now he would never get to see it again or the waterfall. The constant flowing sound, a lullaby that often lulled him to sleep when the nightmares came or when he felt lonely or sad. Oh how badly he would miss it. He was approaching his death, Estel was not stupid nor naïve. Unlike his brothers he knew his body was going to die, that he would never get to see his family until the end of this world.

"Legolas?" Estel asked quietly when they had ridden so far that it seemed Imladris was nothing but a distant dream. 

"Yes Estel?" Came the prince's soft voice from behind him.

"Why?" The question, one single word, was probably the most difficult question Legolas would ever have to answer.

"Because I could not leave you here, to allow you to pass from this world, to be separated from you for all eternity. You are the gwador I never had Estel, one amine mela (I love) very much. And for that I refuse to leave you behind, to let mortality take you away from me. If that means violating the ban, then so be it. Let the Valar punish me if need be, but I will not allow you to accept this fate."

"I long accepted this fate, Legolas. All mortals have too." Estel said gently, his sadness filled his voice and his tears from Legolas' passionate speech ran their course down his cheeks. "It was the gift given to the second race, to pass from this land and go to the one beyond the world's end. I am not one of the first born, no matter how much I wished I was for many years. As I do now, but I know reality gwador-nin. The difference is that I have estel (hope) that I will see all of you once more at the end of this world."

Legolas looked at the back of his best friend's head. "We bound you to us so the Valar would not be able to take you away from us. We sealed it with our blood, the blood of the first born. Elladan, Elrohir, and I will not allow you to depart from us Estel. But the Valar and Eru should know that family is not defined by blood or race, but by the love we feel for one another…" He trailed off when he heard Estel laughing cynically and crying.

"Legolas, you all could be signing your death warrant. Please I beg you, if you love me so much to combine our blood and bound us together. Release me, for the Valar surely will laugh at your acknowledging a mere man as le gwador." Estel managed to say when his hysterics allowed him too.

"You are more then a mere anything Estel." Came Elladan's voice from his right side. "You always have been more. You are our gwador, our tithen pen. And no matter how hard they try they will not rip us apart."

Elrohir picked up for his elder brother, dropping his horseback to where Estel's and Legolas' one was. "We know you want to see Ada again, Estel. And we will much sure you do, for we want you to see him again as well. Ada and you are very similar tithen gwador, so we know that both of you will be miserable without having your family complete. The difference is he will only be missing one person, while you will not have your entire family. I will not allow gwador nin to suffer because he was born of another race."

"But we would see each other again Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas. We will, when the world ends."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another. "You cling to that frail hope, for it is your name. That is good Estel, but we are not as sure that if we allow to die and pass over that we will see you again. No one knows if the eldar will even be part of the second song."

"You will see me again, gwadors nin. You will, you have to have estel." The youngest of the group, who looked to be the oldest said gently.

"Aye, we have to have Estel. So that is why we take him with us." Elladan said quietly, leaving no room for arguments.

Estel shook his head, he wasn't up for arguing. His head and parts of his body hurt, feeling as if they were on fire and to add to it he was exhausted.

"Lean your head against my shoulder Estel and sleep. Give your body what it needs." Legolas whispered softly. Estel complied and he was asleep in no time.

"So this is how it begins." Elladan said quietly with a touch of worry in his voice. "With the exhaustion and pain."

"That is what the book Grandmother left us said." Elrohir said just as quietly, he had spent hours pouring over that book. He wanted to know everything that would happen to his gwador, if they were to do this.

Legolas looked down at his best friend, looking for changes, seeing a few. "Does anyone else not think it to be a little suspicious that your grandmother left that book behind in the open where we could find it?"

The twins nodded, "Aye we do. We do indeed." They continued to ride the trail to the Grey Havens and towards home….

TBC

*- an Irish blessing is the blessing that Elrond gives to Estel.


	9. Boats, Talks, and Surprises

Disclaimer: Has hell frozen over yet? No, then I guess I don't own these characters….

In honor of the fact that I have to tour the freshman around campus tomorrow, (and start school the next day, oh whoopee! I start school on a Friday!) I am posting this early. A) because I have to be at school early so I can be executed… okay start the freshman's education. Well I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finally managed to get Estel on to the boat. For someone who was supposedly near death, he had a lot of fight left in him. Elladan and Elrohir had practically had to drag him on to the boat. They had even gone as far as to threaten him with a sedative after he started laughing and calling them crazy about the blood bonding; claiming it would never work as he had earlier in the trip. Legolas almost had to laugh, because ironically the last person they had had to threaten with a sedative was Arwen..

six months ago...

"No I am not going to the Valinor Estel. I am not leaving you, I made my choice." Arwen said furious that her husband dared to try and send her over to the Valinor. She had chosen a mortal life. She was about to slap her husband who stood only a few feet from her.

"I will not leave my children behind." Arwen said in desperation, surely Estel would recant when she said that.

"You would leave them behind if you died as well. They already know that you are going to the Valinor." Estel said as he turned to grab Arwen's bags. Arwen did not catch the grimace that crossed Estel's face as he spoke those words. Legolas and his brothers did, out of Arwen and Estel's four children, only the eldest two understood why he was doing this. It was tearing him apart to do this, but he felt that he had too.

"And I will not allow you to die in grief of me Arwen. You would die of a broken heart, not old age. That is something I refuse to allow you to do. I love you to much for that." Estel was correct, Arwen had not aged at all, there was not one single gray hair on her head, nor one wrinkle adorning her youthful face.

"You call this love Estel? You do not send someone away when you love them." Arwen spat as she tried to grab the bags away from him, but she was unsuccessful. Legolas and her brothers were suddenly glad they were standing far away from the feuding couple, because it looked as if at any moment one of them was going to start a physical fight.

"Sometimes if you really love something Arwen, you have to let it go." Arwen glared at her husband, how dare he quote wisdom at her. He was a mere child compared to all her years. She tried to walk away from the boat. But Estel stood in her way.

"If you do not get on this boat willing, I will sedate you." Estel said as calmly as he could.

Arwen's eyes widened, then narrowed. She reached for the knife in her belt. "You dare to threaten me Aragorn? What have you done with the husband I love? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Arwen I mean not to threaten you. But I do not do this for me, but for our father. I love you more then life itself, but I can not allow Ada to lose both of his youngest children to death. Especially you Undomiel, for you were not meant to face death." Estel was crying freely now. "I will not be so selfish to make Ada have to mourn two children. I will not be that kind of man."

Arwen looked at her husband as he stood in front of her, then suddenly he was not in her line of sight. He was on the ground on his knees. "I beg you a'maal, go to the Valinor, if not for our father, then for me. For I can not bear the thought that you will never see your Amme again or our Adar. Please Arwen?"

Arwen dropped to her knees, tears filled her eyes. "I...if that is what you truly want Estel..."

Estel entwined his hand with Arwen's, as silver eyes met blue. "Yes Arwen. That is what I truly want, for you to live and be happy with Ada. That one of us will be there to make Ada smile and hold him when he mourns...."

"I will go Estel-nin." Arwen said, head bowed in defeat. She could not deny her husband, the love of her life.

Legolas turned to the twins, whispering so only they could hear him. "Now you understand why we have to do this?"

Elladan closed his eyes in uncertainty, "I do not know if we should Legolas. If we do this we would not only be violating the ban and the Valar, but interfering with death itself"

"But we have to!" Legolas looked at his best friend. "Look at him. Truly look at your brother, Elladan, Elrohir. He is making the ultimate sacrifice for your Adar. He loves not only Arwen, but also your father and you two so much that he is willing to lose his true love, to never see her again... So she can live and that your family will not have to mourn her. Do you really want him to die? Do you?"

Elrohir looked at his aged brother, he knew they had to do this. He could not leave his little brother to the fate of death. To never be able to see Ada again, someone his little brother loved above all else. For all of them to never see their little one again, the thought was just as heart breaking as the reality. "Elladan you once said that death should not be his fate. We have a chance to change that. We can take him home with us, if any try and stop us... He is our gwador, Elladan. I can not leave him here, can you? Truly can you?"

Elladan looked at his younger brother, closing his eyes he knew his answer. "No, nin-gwador. I can not leave Estel here to the mortal fate... He does not belong here or Minas Tirith... He is the eldar's child, not the edain's."

Estel stood hugging his wife. "Remember amine mela lle." 

Arwen now saw how much what Estel was doing was paining him. "N'uma m'at caela 'mina mele. (No other have I loved) This is our forever Estel. I will remember it and your love for me always my husband." She felt like her heart was breaking as she kissed him their last kiss.

The couple's brothers approached the two of them. Elladan was the one that hugged his little sister. Unknown to Estel, Elladan whispered softly in her ear. "You will see him again, Undomiel." He released her from his grasp.

Then Elrohir held her, grasping her for dear life. "We are going to take him home with us. To Ada and you. But do not tell Ada or Estel, it is a surprise." 

Arwen covered her surprise as Elladan joined in the hug again with his twin. "How?" She whispered. 

"We are going to take him on a ship, silly." Elladan said softly. 

"Be happy, you will get to see your love again. It is Legolas' idea" Elrohir smiled. Arwen could barely contain her happiness. What those three were going to do was dangerous, not only to Estel but to themselves as well. But, oh the ideas of having her husband with her forever. Suddenly she was glad that her grandmother and she had gotten Gimli make that promise....

"I promise I will not tell Ada or Estel." The two of them thanked her, then pulled away from her.

"We will see you again Arwen. Met mela lle tithen sinja (we love you little *sister*) Elrohir saidquietly. Elladan added "Always."

Legolas approached her next. Gentlyteased Estel and him, acting as if she was still sad."Well it seems that you have finally got him to yourself Legolas. You better take care of him." This elicited laughter, no matter how sad Estel was. Legolas laughed knowing that Arwen approved of what they were going to do.

Taking a deep breath Arwen got on to the ship. In a way she was relieved for she would get to see her mother and father again. Yet she was still sad that Estel did not know that they would be together again. She wanted more then anything to wipe the sadness from his eyes. _You better take care of him Legolas or I am going to gut you when you reach the Valinor…_

Present...

__

Estel was still trying to get off the boat, trying being the key word. There was no escape from his brothers or his best friend. But as he turned to try and jump off the boat one last time before they got to far away from the shore, he saw all four of his children standing on the shore. The two youngest of his daughters looked at him directly, wave then turn away. They were unable to say goodbye to the last of their parents and elven family. The elder two stayed, holding on to one another. Both of them were dressed as warriors, instead of as the king and princess/advisor they were. Their long dark hair was braided instead of flowing over their shoulders like it usually was, silver grey eyes filled with tears

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas turned to see what had stopped Estel from trying to escape once more, upon seeing the nephew and eldest niece they smiled. It was a pleasant surprise, but what surprised them the most was when both of Estel's children drew their swords and brought the pommels over their hearts bowing deeply as they raised their swords. It was a salute to great warriors of the past.

The girl was the first one to speak. "Amine mela lle Ada. Always, through death...."

Eldarion continued it, "...And life. Until we meet again, remember you are always in our hearts..." They both placed their swords back into their scabbards.

"...Minds, souls_, _and spirits." The eldest daughter finished. "Namarie Ada."

"Namarie Ada." Eldarion said. "Middle Earth will never be the same without you Adar-nin."

"Without any of you." His daughter said with a smile as she looked over at her uncles. "We love you all and will miss you all terribly from now until the day we are merely dust." As she looked on at the four on the boat from their perch on the hill, she could not help but truly grin when she saw the gift that had been given to her uncles and father early. She glanced over at Eldarion wondering if he saw what she saw he smiled at her. He had noticed as well.

"Namarie iel-nin a ion-nin. I will miss both of you terribly." Estel said with tears in his eyes. The two on the shore just grinned, which confused Estel. Why were his children so giddy when they had but moments earlier been in one of their gravest moments.

The twins got curious at what two young humans were grinning at. Then they saw, they nudged Legolas, who looked annoyed until he saw Estel. Then he just grinned as the wind in the sails was taking them away from the shore. 

Estel felt the glances of his children, brothers, and best friend on him_. _He turned to look over at the others in the boat. "What are you all staring at?"

They did not answer him at first, just grinned. Finally Elladan joked, "Finally I will get to braid your hair tithen pen."

Estel was puzzled, his hair was not long enough to braid. Was there something in the water that was making everyone crazy. "Brother what is it that you speak of, my hair is not..." Then he saw his reflection in the water, or should he say a reflection of himself when he was merely twenty years of age. Suddenly wondered if he to had partaken in the bad water, for surely he was dreaming.

Estel just stared down at the water, bringing his hand to his face as his brothers, children and friend looked on. He could not believe it but his senses did not lie to him. His was ebony again, his skin smooth, body full of life. It was not an illusion he actually looked and felt like he was twenty again. Suddenly he had his brothers hugging him and Legolas tackling them all. And in their joy they almost did not hear Eldarion's question to his sister before the wind robbed them of all the sounds from Arda.

"Vila?" Using the nickname she had had from childhood, finding he needed the comfort of familiarity. "Do you think they will make it to the Valinor?" Eldarion asked Vila as they watched the ship sail away.

Vila looked over at the boat, waving at the occupants that she knew could hear them. "Eru Iluvater and the Valar know the difference between going over the sea to collect spoils of war, honor, pride and greed and challenging the ban out of the love of a brother. The desire for your loved one to be with his family, instead of separated." She grinned, "Plus he is more like an elf then a man, like Tuor."

Legolas laughed at that comment, as he slung his arm around his brother in arms. Estel could not help to think but the sound of his friend's laughter was one of the most wonderful sounds in his life. 

And as Legolas whispered in his ears, "She is right you know, you are. I am glad you got this gift mellon-nin. You deserved it." Legolas was glad that they had done the blood bonding feeling that was the reason the gift had been received.

Estel could not help thinking that he was glad that his friend would not have to lose him. For this must be what it meant, for the gift of the Numenoreans only occurred in death, but yet he was alive and feeling better then he had ever felt before. Somehow he knew now Legolas and him would be together always. Friends forever… because if it hadn't worked out like this… If his friend's laughter ever ended, the world or even the Valinor would lose something truly amazing.

Legolas sensing his thoughts, said quietly in his melodic voice. "No, gwador of my heart, losing you would cause a great loss for everyone."

Estel just slung his arm around his friend's shoulder, knowing he would never win this argument, and waved at his eldest children. Then when they could see them no more, he turned to his brothers.

"I wonder if Arwen told Ada what you named my second eldest. I am sure that he would be very curious you decide to name her after his r…." Elladan covered his little brother's mouth.

"Behave gwador, we can still sacrifice you to Ulmo." Elladan said sadistically. Elrohir nodded, looking as if he would throw Estel into the sea at any moment.

"Legolas would not let you." Elladan just smiled slyly, and Estel began to fear for his life. Maybe it would be better if he stayed clear of his brothers for a while. The problem was… how do you keep away from someone on a boat only twenty feet in length and five feet wide?…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What should we do about the human?" Manwe asked Iluvater respectfully, speaking for all the Valar gathered in Varda and his home. 

The Valar's opinions were divided. But surprisingly Manwe was one of the ones favoring allowing the human called Estel by the elves to enter, when he himself favored the elder over the second born race. He thought it was also ingenious of the elves to blood bond themselves to the human. But he was amazed that the human was so loyal to their, the Valar's, wishes that he had fought his brothers and friend the entire time, so as not to disobey them. For that the human deserved some respect.

"Allow him to enter." The voice came. "He has earned his way, this son of man has. I will not separate a family." For it had been he who had planted the idea….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think we will ever get to see Gimli again Estel?" Legolas asked quietly long after Elladan and Elrohir had fallen asleep. In the moonlight, he glowed ever so little, so did Estel for the first time in his life. Not that Legolas was going to tell his friend, there was no need to frighten his dear friend. Elladan and Elrohir had practically started to laugh when Estel had asked what it was that they were smiling about before they took to rest.

"I do not know Legolas, most probably for I do not believe the dwarfs pass from the world like man does…" He trailed off at the look of loss on his friend's face, understanding it for Gimli was a good friend to him as well. So he changed the subject. "Actually I thought he was the one that was going to go with you to the Undying Lands."

"I asked him to come with us." Legolas said quietly, "He told me that he had a promise to keep to the Lady of the Wood and the Undomiel to watch over your children until the day he dies."

Estel looked over sharply at Legolas, "How could that be? I never heard of such a promise." If it was true, then it was his fault that Gimli did not come.

"But it was a promise made." Legolas said calmly. "Do not trouble yourself Estel, for it is not a fault on your part."

Estel shook his head, disagreeing but he did not argue the point for he did not feel up to it. "We will see Gimli again gwador Legolas. I do not know how I know, but I have a feeling we will see him once more." He encircled his arm around Legolas' shoulder as they leaned against the side of the boat. Legolas in turn wrapped his around the ranger's waist.

Legolas smiled, Estel was aptly named. Elladan and Elrohir arose to take watch over the boat, nodding to Legolas. "Rest Lord Estel, rest. Our watch is over and we can rest now." 

Estel smiled at the formal speech, it was rare for the two friends to speech like this but sometimes it was necessary. "I will rest Prince Legolas." Legolas rolled his eyes at the title, but smiled knowing he had been asking for it.

Leaning his head on Legolas shoulder, he felt his friend holding him to keep him warm, and in a way safe. Legolas placed his head on top of Estel's and together they slept. Their dreams taking them to another place where a benevolent being of great power stood…

TBC….

* this translation of sister is in sylvan, the only word for sister that I could find in the dictionary I was working out of.

I hope that explains where Gimli is, but for all of you that are wondering they will see Gimli (Not in this story) but they will someday...

2 more posts to go!!!


	10. Valar, Disbelieving Adas, and Grandparen...

Disclaimer: *looks around carefully then grins* I own them all!! They are mine. *Cops converge, lawyers come out smirking. Alexis is taken in to custody. * Fine, fine they are not mine! I am sorry! Let me go please!!!!…. *Gets dragged out of sight. *

HI! How are you all? Fine I hope. I just finished my first day of senior year… its going to be interesting. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is kind of short…. I had to go to school, so less editing time. But the last part will be good. Enjoy!!

****

Lita of Jupiter: I like Eru too! I felt that he was and needed to be a cool guy. Celeborn is around here somewhere…. *searches around* I'll find him for you before the end of the chapter, I think he is with Galadriel… Don't quote me though, they all have a tendency to run off. Sequel? I don't think there will be one and you will see why at the end. But maybe I'll add something to the end…. Thanks for the luck you sent. I needed it!! I hope you enjoy the story!!!

Ylanna1: Your wish is my command…. Enjoy!! *smiles *

amy-rachel: He will get there don't worry, at least I think he will. There are a few things that have to be done first…

****

Leggylover03: Sorry this is late, but hey I got it up for the weekend. School prevented me from posting earlier… *grins* by the way I love your poems and stories! Just wanted to say that here cuz I am always too lazy to sign in and I think I reviewed the poems and I just signed Alexis…. I digress, keep writing and enjoy this chapter!

Cammy: One day, you always have one day! And the wait for the next chapter is over… happy reading!

Alex mistress squirrel: *blushes like mad* thank you so very much! Your complement is very flattering. Don't worry, there is still this chapter and the (much longer) next chapter… 

The Lady Tiger: That review was well earned! I hope you continue your story (I haven't got to read any stories yet, so if another chapter is up I apologize for nagging…) Yeah I know some things are similar. (As my English teacher told us that works of literature are often connected.) But trust me, it is going to get a little different… At least in my mind. I agree with you, Aragorn never should have died in the book. *Sighs* well I hope you like this chapter!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you know why it is that you are here?" A voice came out of the darkness. They had just reached the outer circle of the Valinor, when they had suddenly felt extreme exhaustion and had fallen asleep.

"Because gwadors-nin and mellon decided to take me with them to the Undying Lands." Estel replied quietly, Legolas stood next to Estel holding on to his friend's hand.

"Is this true firstborn?" The voice asked Legolas, who was slightly offended that this being did not believe Estel.

"Aye my Lord, it is true. Estel did not want to come at all, he fought Elladan and Elrohir, le gwadors and I." Legolas replied respectfully but there was a bit of bit in his tone.

"Why would you wish to bring a Edain into the realm of the elves? What has he done to deserve such an honor."

"He is our gwador." Two identical voices cried out. Legolas and Estel turned in surprise they had not realized that Elladan and Elrohir were there as well. The twins moved forward towards their brother and friend.

"But he is not one of the firstborn, why would you call him gwador." The voice said without any emotion.

"That is who he is!" Elladan exclaimed. He pushed his brother behind him as if to protect him from the harsh words. "He was raised by our Ada, Elrond Peredhil, he is husband to the Undomiel."

"He fought Sauron and united the majority of Middle Earth." Elrohir said quietly. 

"That is no reason to allow him to enter." The voice said calmly. "For he is only one of the Atani. (Second born. Men) He is fated to die." 

Estel had stayed silent the entire time, but now he spoke in a pain filled pleading voice.

"He is right Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas. I do not want to cause trouble. Please I beg you for the sake of yourselves let me go. Allow me to die." He could not risk his family over this impossible dream. One dreamed that he had only hoped to come true for all of his life.

"No!" Legolas practically screamed. "What part of this do you not understand? He is my friend! Amine mela him as a gwador!"

"Estel is our brother and met mela (we love) him. If you kill him here and now, you will have to kill us first. We will not stand here and allow you to kill him." Added both of the twins.

"You will have to kill me as well, Estel means more then anything in my life. I will not abandon him to death." Legolas said defiantly. 

"Manwe cease this torment." Came a female voice. She stepped into the light and they saw Nienna, her beauty amplified by her sadness. 

"You are free to enter tithen pen. You all have proven to the Valar your love for each other. My servant has vouched for le Ada's love for the edain." The elves and Estel just stood stunned; they went through all that just to prove their love for one another?

Another one of the Valar stepped forward. Varda smiled gently at the elves and the now young man, her light enveloping them making them feel safe. "Come in gladly, for the time of pain is over. But first an explanation is in order." 

And with that they were allowed to enter the realm with a beauty that was beyond the words of any race….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elros what are you talking about." Elrond asked his twin bewildered. "My sons would not leave until Estel died. And he is not here, so they can not possibly be here."

"Elrond, gwador-nin listen to me. Your sons are on that boat with the Thranduilion." Elros noticed that he had still not gotten through to his twin, for he still did not move to greet his sons. "All three of your sons. They are all here. It seems your eldest ones and the Thranduilion decided to go against the ban to bring their youngest brother to you and his wife."

"That is not possible." Elrond said softly as he sat down on the ground filled with disbelief.

"But it is Uncle." Tindomiel said just as quietly as she stepped forward. "Manwendil and I saw them coming towards the landing beach. But the fourth passenger looks no older then twenty."

"See it can not possibly be my sons..." Elrond started to say, but Manwendil cut him off as he figured it out.

"The gift of the Numenoreans but it is not..." Manwendil began as his older sister finished. 

"... Possible? It could be, why I do not know. But perhaps...." Tindomiel looked thoughtful as she joined her hand with that of her brother's.

"...For some reason it was allowed. Maybe because you adopted him Uncle. A gift from the Valar for all the pain your family has been put through." Manwendil ended, looking down at his and his sisters joined hands. 

"You two knew more then you are letting on." Elrond eyed the two siblings closely.

Tindomiel nodded, "Nienna told us that the Thranduilion was going to do this that Eru, so that we could tell you..." She trailed off but they got the point, the twins were messengers or more like Tindomiel was. Then she reached out her hand to her uncle, offering him help up off the ground on which he was sitting. Elrond took her hand and she pulled him up then he in turn helped his brother up.

"You two should be going, I am sure your sons will want to see you Uncle. I am sure they want to meet their Ada's identical twin." Tindomiel said with a wink at her father. Elrond and Elros looked at one another, they both shook their heads...

"Our children are nuts." They said together, then they laughed. Elrond was filled with a joy that he had never known before....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Our grandsons are here." Celeborn said quietly. Husband and wife were facing off. "All three of them."

"Yes, they are all here. I wonder how it is that the twins and Legolas managed to bring Estel into the Valinor." Galadriel said looking skeptically at her husband that was trying way to hard to look innocent. "I heard there were people who spoke in behalf of him being allowed to enter... I wonder who did that."

"I have no idea, just like I do not have any idea how our grandson managed to a certain book containing information about blood bonding." Celeborn looked at his wife expectantly. 

"Fine, I will admit that it was I that left the book where the twins and Legolas would find it." Galadriel said complacently.

"As I spoke for the twins and Legolas' actions and on behalf of Estel. But I will tell you I was not the only one speaking for him." Celeborn said seriously. "There was another speaking on behalf of Elrond of his love and how he thinks of Estel as his youngest son." 

"Our young friend?" Galadriel smiled when Celeborn nodded. "Then we are not the only ones that are to blame for helping out Legolas and our grandsons in this situation."

"It appears that we are not." Celeborn said sagely, "But we are the main conspirators other then Legolas. And we are the eldest of all the ones that helped to bring Estel here, supposedly we are suppose to know better."

"Is that what the Valar told you?" Alateriel (Galadriel) asked her husband quietly wondering why the Valar would do that.

"Yes they did Alateriel, but our friend's testament helped out my case greatly." Celeborn said as he moved next to his wife taking her hand in his. 

"Why is that?" Galadriel asked sharply, giving her husband a look. "If they did not take yours so willingly?"

"Because hers was an observation from an outsider. She supposedly was not biased, like we are." Celeborn gave his wife a look; this was the reason she had gotten exiled out of the Valinor last time, because she got vexed with the Valar disobeying them in her anger. He did not want to lose his wife because of her fiery temper. Not that his was any better.

"So they believed her?" Galadriel said with a smile. "Then they are truly being allowed in?"

"Yes, my dear wife. All three of them are allowed to enter." Celeborn grinned, he began to pull his wife. "Speaking of which we had better get our daughter and tell her the last of her children have come."

"And what of your kinsmen Thranduil and his wife?" Galadriel said teasingly.

"I was going to retrieve his wife." Celeborn said quietly. He sighed and gave her a look of mock irritation, as if it was a trial to say the rest. "And I suppose I will need to get her husband as well, for it would make Legolas happy…"

Galadriel just laughed and Celeborn felt his spirits lift for her laughter was so beautiful. Finally they were going to all be together at last….

TBC… 

A/N: I will post as soon as I can but I will be busy all weekend and I am not sure if I will be able to post again this weekend. Maybe I will wait until I reach sixty reviews… hum that's an idea. *smiles* It will be up at least before Wednesday. My apologizes early, but it will be finished soon.

Alexis Nightshade

__


	11. Reunions and Meetings

Disclaimer: If I owned them, my father would not suggesting I go into computer science just so I will have enough money to be able to eat.

****

Lita of Jupiter: Yeah I love Celeborn too! He has lots of good qualities… I agree with you I would love to meet Elros as well. No, the witness was not Celebrian, although she suggested the witness to go and testify on Estel's behalf…. No more hints though.

****

Leggylover03: I wrote as soon as I could, school you know. (its more evil then Sauron, I swear!) I will be happy to review your poems either tonight or tomorrow. I love them. Here you go any ways, the last part of the story I hope you enjoy it!

****

lady ithilmir: I sad it is the last chapter too, but I am happy that you all get to read it. I hope you like it and think it was worth the wait!

****

amy-rachel: cliff hangers, they are such bummers. It hurt me to cut the story off so abruptly last chapter but it had to be done. I hope you like this one though, cause guess what? He's finally there!!!

****

grumpy: I agree with you on all accounts, Estel never should have died in the books. *glares at her Return of the King book* oh well I guess that is why fanfiction was made.

****

Cammy: Actually I would kinda love to see the thre..two sets of twins in action. I'm not saying anymore, cuz I will start saying things that I shouldn't before the chapter even starts… I am glad you like the chapters though.

****

Pernauriel: All reviews are good, whether they say a lot or a little. *smiles* Thanks for yours!

****

Alex mistress squirrel: I don't know, who would? I know I can't or this story never would have gotten written…. Enjoy!

****

dragonfly: Your wish is my command…..

Sorry this is so late by the way, I had homework, work, government volunteer hours. (Not by choice!!) And other stuff. I hope you like this chapter. I am warning you now I have made up personalities for two characters that never really have gotten any attention in any of the books, okay four characters. So I have no idea whether or not they actually act, speak, or look like I describe them as being… with that said on with the show. By the way, this chapter is eleven pages long… told you it would be a long one!

"Ada!" Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir all cried together. The Valar and the disembodied voice of Iluvater had already spoken them to. It seemed they had already known about the little plot and Estel was allowed into the Undying Lands to be with his family, permanently. Seemed it would not have mattered any ways, since people who had family or friends that were Elves wound up there if they chose to. So one day they would probably see Gimli again.

"Ions-nin" Elrond cried out as he rushed towards his sons. He grabbed all three of his sons and held so tightly that each complained he was choking them.

The twins then saw their mother and ran over to her. Estel and Elrond smiled at the sight. "They are so cute at times are they not?" Came a female voice.

"Arwen!" Estel cried. She hugged Estel then moved back to their father. His wife was even more beautiful then she remembered. "Oh, I thought I would never get to see either of you again! But I had hope." 

Elrond just smiled, 'Our hopeful Estel...' This elicited laughter from even Legolas, who was hugging his father and mother, Elladan and Elrohir as they remembered their time in Rohan.

Suddenly Estel found himself faced with the silver haired and blue eyed Lady Celebrian. She was the most beautiful being he had known other then his wife, with her noble stature and her flowing silvery blue dress. She was everything that Elrond, the twins, and Arwen had said she was. A fighter, a jokester and a loving mother and wife. She practically radiated love and affection. Lady Celebrian was a queen in every way.

"My lady..." He began as he bowed. The next thing he knew was that he was in her arms. 

"It is good to finally meet the youngest of our family. I have heard many good things ion-nin." Celebrian said in her cheerful voice, her silvery laughter evident in her tone. Estel just stood in shock. 

When he finally recovered, "Thank you mil..."

"If you say milady young man, I will be forced to wash your mouth out with soap. Amme or Nana will do just fine. I have heard that is what you think of me as in your mind."

Estel felt his cheeks turn red, why had his Ada and grandparents have to have told Celebrian that? Were they trying to embarrass him? "I hope that was not to forward Lad.. Amme."

Celebrian laughed, "No, I started thinking of you as a son as I heard Elrond describe you and told me that he adopted you. I am truly honored to call such a fine young man ion-nin."

"As I am honored to call such grand lady elf such as you Amme." That sealed their little bonding session. The two of them hugged again and grinned at one another. Each thinking the other was exactly like what Elrond described.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Estel." Elrond called to them, gaining all three attentions. "There is someone else I would like you to meet."

The three looked at Elrond and waited as another being came up towards them. When he stepped into the light they discovered he looked exactly like their father. Well, except he looked more mischievous and like he was more prone to laughter. He seemed more relaxed as well.

"I would like you to meet your Uncle Elros. Elros meet Elladan, the twin on the left, Elrohir, and Estel." Elros nodded at the three gathered in front of his brother and him.

All three stared at the two identical persons standing in front of them speechless. It was Estel who broke the ice. "So is it true that you two were royal terrors when you were growing up?" The twins nodded eager to hear about the times that Elrond had refused to tell them about. He claimed they were too painful to think about.

Elrond blushed at Estel's question to his brother. "Estel that is not an appropriate question." Elros was laughing his head off.

Elros turned to his brother with his silver eyes sparkling, "Relax gwador, it is good that your children are so interested in us." He turned to Estel and grinned. "Yes it is true that your father and I were quite the pranksters when we were young. Although my children would tell you that we were pranksters all through out their lives as well."

"They were." Came a friendly and warm female voice. "Valar help us, they were. There were times we thought they were going to kill us."

"But then again," Came a quiet yet confident male voice, "We gave it as good as we got."

"If you want we can tell you all of the embarrassing tales about them that we know, and some of their pranks. For blackmail purposes." There was laughter in the female's tone.

The group turned to see a beautiful woman and handsome man, who looked very similar to them. Young they both were, looking no more then what Estel's physical age was now, and happy. The young man had hair down to his shoulder blades of ebony, so similar to the twins and Estel's. His eyes were silver, like theirs as well. A simple tunic and leggings with boots was all that he was wearing. He was obviously a warrior by his build but his eyes were filled with kindness and humor.

The young woman's beauty, many would say, rivaled Arwen's but she did not even seem to realize that she had admirers in the group. The only thing that one might consider to mar her beauty, was a tiny scar, the size and shape of a tear drop on her left cheek. She seemed to be a very simplistic person by the way she dressed. She was dressed in a long tunic slit on the side up to her thigh, showing the leggings beneath. Raven hair down to her shoulder blades, that was supposed to be in a ponytail, yet the majority of it was falling out. Her eyes were silver except for the gold ring around the pupil and the dark blue ring on the outside of the silver. She had the look of a warrior as well, but she also seemed less inclined to take up arms. For her aura was one of gentleness, warmth and generosity. 

At the twins and Estel's curious glances, Elros smiled. "Estel, Elrohir, Elladan, I would like you to meet your cousins Tindomiel and Manwendil. They were the only two of my children that did not pass from this world due to their friendship with Thranduil and their bond with your Ada."

"Thanks for telling our life stories Ada, for..." The forgotten princess of Numenor said shyly, giving them all a small smile. 

"…We are sure they did not want to know all of that." Manwendil finished for his sister.

Elrond saw his children's gaping mouths at how the two finished one another's sentences. "They are fraternal twins. They are only completing one another sentences because Tindomiel is shy around people."

"I am not." The girl cried. "I will tell you anything you want to know. Yes I admit I was nervous about meeting all of you. I have heard so much about all of you. Your Ada brags about you all of the time. But I am not being shy!" Elrond playful smacked his niece on her head while she just grinned.

"We are not doing it because of Tindome's people problems." Came the boy's reply, the girl raised her eyebrow questioningly at her brother. Then deciding it was not worth it, she shook her head and sighed. 

"We are doing it to unnerve the poor identical twins, their brother and drive our dear friend Thranduil insane..." Tindomiel snorted at that comment. But it seemed to be true for Thranduil was having a hard time concentrating on his only son. 

The twins looked surprised and Legolas turned to look at the two siblings that seemed to be throwing off his father's concentration. 

Tindomiel rolled her eyes; her brother was silly at times. "Ignore tithen gwador nin." Manwendil gave her a look of mock indignation at being called little. "He is just excited about meeting all of you, same as I. But his comes out more in bad jokes and humor." The person in question glared at his sister, who just smiled sweetly at him.

Legolas, who had heard the little announcement that they were friends with his father earlier, decided to make sure he heard correctly. 

"So you two knew my father?" The two nodded. "Do you know any good stories about him. Embarrassing ones."

Thranduil quickly answered for them. Those two were troublemakers, both of them would relish in telling every tale they knew if they could; even shy Tindomiel could not resist telling a funny story. Better to stop this while he still could. "No they do not know any such stories."

But Tindomiel countered him with a smirk. "Many, many stories, almost as many as we know about our Ada and our uncle. I promise we will tell you later, Legolas, once all of you of the younger generation have settled yourselves in...." 

"And are alone without adults, except maybe Celeborn…" Manwendil said with a grin, both of them knew they were in for it from Thranduil. 

They had been specifically told not to tell any embarrassing stories that they had managed to obtain, and their dear friend was a big supporter of this rule. Not that they really obeyed the rules…

Then the two of them ran off, mostly probably to avoid Thranduil who decide to chase after them in anger. Legolas' mother just shook her head, murmuring her apologizes to her son, then went to retrieve her husband before he killed Elros' children... again. The group laughed (even though Elrond was weary of what Tindome and Manwendil might tell his children and wondering why they did not mind having Celeborn around when they told those stories. It seems that Elros, Elrond and Thranduil had finally found the traitor who had told the fraternal twins all those stories about their earlier childhood.) and the twins, Estel, and Legolas decided they liked the terrible twosome as Legolas' father had called them as he ran after them. 

Legolas turned to the almost silent Arwen, "So I decided that we should agree to share Estel. Although I did hear him admit we had more fun then any time he had with you in the woods." Mirkwood's prince's eyes were filled with mirth.

Arwen smirked, "Oh Legolas, you have to give it up. I already know you just want to prove that I could never compete with your two's friendship."

Legolas replied, "You are damn right, what Estel and I share is unbeatable."

Arwen smirked evilly, "But he loves me more." The two continued to mock fight as Elrond laughed.

Through his hysterics Elrond turned to his youngest son. "You have kept the both baited for this long?"

Estel shrugged. "You know what they say Ada... Plus I love them each in my own little way."

Elros and Elrond crack up at that. Celeborn who had just joined them laughed at his grandson, granddaughter and kinsmen's foolery. Elladan and Elrohir were grinning like mad fools; they loved it when the three youngest joked around like this. 

Galadriel turned to his daughter, who was struggling to understand what was going on. "You do not want to know what it is that they are joking about tithen pen. As it is, I do not know how the joke has lasted this long."

"Because it is hilarious." Her husband replied. "A'maal you have to relax, it is all in good fun." He still liked this act the three children were joking about.

Celebrian looked over at her son, then back at her mother. "I was not planning too Nana. All of ions-nin and iel-nin sense of humor is like their father's and their uncle's. Demented. And they seemed to have tainted Thranduilion." 

But the mirth in her eyes spoke differently, as she was enjoying every moment of this and was planning on asking her father what the joke was truly about later. Celeborn and Galadriel were just happy that they had been correct when they had presumed that Celebrian would love the human child as her son.

The group in question just smiled as innocently as they could. Then Elladan and Elrohir decided to start in on their little brother.

"So Estel about your hair..." Elladan teased as he moved towards his younger brother. Legolas had to stand protectively between his friend and the oncoming older brother.

"Yes, we have been thinking..." Elrohir started, as he got passed Legolas and slung his arm around Estel's shoulder.

Estel just glared at his brothers as they teased him about his hair for the longest time. He was going to let them braid it later. He preferred it that way actually, but he was just mad that they had held on to this idea for the longest time as they told their mother what they did before the council. Or at least tried, for Legolas choose that exact moment to whisper something into his best friend's ear. 

Estel grinned as he cleared his throat, after shrugging Elrohir's arms off his shoulder and hugging Legolas. "Ada? Amme?" He asked silkily, getting both of his parent's attention, plus his uncle's. "Did Arwen ever tell you what the twins decided to name our oldest daughter when Arwen gave birth to her while I was away."

The two in question shook their heads, as they pleaded with their eyes for their younger brother not to tell the embarrassing story. Arwen and Legolas were laughing. "See it all started when I had to take care of business in southern Gondor and Elladan and Elrohir volunteered to stay with a pregnant Arwen. Well one night they decided to get drunk...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not soon after the story was told of Elladan and Elrohir's drunken actions, a friend of Legolas and Estel's came to the Valinor. A lone Dwarf, one of the first for a long time. Legolas and Aragorn greeted their dear friend, as did their families. And it was the beginning of many more adventures and Celeborn's worst nightmares. (As Estel had said, his grandfather was very weary of dwarves.)

"So what do you think?" Tindomiel asked brightly as Legolas and Estel greeted their dwarf friend. She was happy to see the three races getting along so well.

"I think…" Elrond started softly. "I think we are going to be all right now. Nothing can be so bad now, that we cannot face it now that we are all together." He smiled without the touch of sadness in his eyes.

Tindomiel looked amazed as she smiled a crooked smile, eyes shining. Elrond gave her an odd look. "What is that look for dear niece?"

"I have waited ages to see you smile like that uncle. For me that was a long time, for I hate to see anyone suffer." Then she tilted her head studying him, "I always wanted to see the smile that you graced le ions with. To see a family so happy."

Tears began to form in the young girl's eyes, ones of sadness and joy. Elrond just pulled the young woman towards him, hugging her gently to his chest. "You will see them again Tindome, you will. Until then know you have all our love. And our appreciation."

Tindomiel gave him a weird look, but relaxed into his arms. "What for?" She watched as Celebrian playful smacked Estel for trying to steal food off the plate that held the food for dinner. Twins laughed at their brother's misfortune. Tindome shook her head as she laughed silently.

Elrond gave her a look of mock exasperation, "For telling the Valar how I felt about Estel."

Tindomiel rolled her eyes. "Celeborn was right ahead of me, and Celebrian suggested that I accompany him." She paused for a second and looked unsure. "I did not plan to speak but I was not sure they would let Estel come home to his family. I know Ada-nin misses Tesia. And Manwendil and I miss my brothers. I would not want Estel have to suffer through that, to be separated from the only family he had known." Tindomiel had never really known her mother, who had died when she was seven years old and when Elros' youngest was born.

"Celeborn kept talking about how his youngest grandson was… I cannot put the words together, for his were too beautiful. I saw how much all of you loved him and I had to..." She drifted off, watching what was going on below on the beach. She specifically watched this nephew/cousin of hers, listening to the conversation going on.

"Gimli, my friend, thank the Valar you are finally here. I think Legolas was going to make me insane with his prattle about you." Estel's eyes were sparkling like liquid silver.

"I do not prattle Estel. You have known me since you were sixteen, you know I do not prattle." Legolas' laughter in his eyes betrayed his stern look upon his face.

Gimli just smiled at young man, giving him a knowing smile. "I am glad to be of service laddie." Estel laughed and it was then that Tindomiel saw what all the elves and the dwarf saw in the young man. He deserved their love for he gave it so easily.

Elrond's voice though was what brought her back to the hill that she was sitting on. "I still cannot believe the twins named their eldest niece Vilya."

"Why not? I like that name even if it is associated with the rings. It seems to fit her from what Arwen has told me, volatile and unpredictable." She grinned then, giving Elrond a knowing smile. "It could have been worst for the youngest daughters could have been named Nenya and Narya."

Elrond just shook his head smiling, but then suddenly he was serious. "I never told my children who warned us about the rings."

"I am glad you did not. That person I know does not want that to be known and I doubt any one of them would have believed it anyway." Tindomiel said softly. "I did not even believe it when I was told that prophecy came true by Gil-Galad..."

"They would have, one look at… that person and they would have." Elrond paused, wondering how to say his next words. Tindomiel would get nervous and panic if said the wrong thing. "Without … without that warning, it would have been a lot worse. I may have never gotten to meet nin tithen pen."

"No someone would have figured it out, before it was too late." Tindomiel was embarrassed. She shooed Elrond off. "Now go down there and visit with your family. Especially those hellions you call children."

Elrond laughed then complied. Tindomiel watched him greet his sons and hug them. Celeborn and Galadriel were smiling, Celebrian and Arwen were laughing at some joke they had told, Elladan and Elrohir were looking way to innocent for their own good as they watched the other people on the beach. Legolas and Estel were introducing their dwaven friend to her best friend. Thranduil, as she had hoped and threatened him, was acting civil and polite. There was teasing and joy on that beach. She knew then that she could watch their hysterics until the end of time and never grow tired of them.

Tindomiel felt someone come up behind her. "I wonder if Elrond realizes how truly blessed he is?" She asked her companion.

"Gwador-nin knows, he has known for a long time in his heart, although his mind never realized it." Her father came into her vision. "Is this a clever trick not to tell me where your brother is."

"You do not want to know where he is or what he is doing. I am warning you." His daughter said with a smile.

Elros laughed, "I had a feeling that I did not want to." He observed his brother and his family. "They paint a beautiful picture, do they not."

"Aye, it makes me wish that I had my drawing supplies so I could sketch, paint and preserve these moments."

Elros smiled again. 'Come then, let us join our family at your leave my sparkling twilight.'

Tindomiel laughed at the old nickname and smiled. 'Of course my star foam, of course.'

As they walked down the hill Estel and Legolas spotted them. They rushed over wanting Gimli to be able to meet the young woman. "Uncle Elros, if we may ask, could we borrow your daughter?" Estel asked.

"Of course, you can have her permanently." Elros teased before he went to join the 'adults'. Tindomiel mock glared after her father, muttering about seeing now how he truly felt about her. 

Legolas and Estel grinned Elros was hilarious. Then they dragged Tindomiel over to their friend.

'Gimli son of Gloin, I would like you to meet my…" Estel trailed off not knowing what to call Tindomiel. What was he suppose to call her, no one had ever told him…

'I am Estel's cousin Tindomiel daughter of Elros." She said rescuing the poor man, bowing deeply as she spoke. She felt bad for not telling the young man who she was to be to him earlier. She hadn't known how to approach him, let alone bring up the subject. 'But feel free to call me Tindome or Ti, it makes everything less formal.'

Gimli blushed at the sight of the young woman bowing to him. It was almost as bad as Aragorn doing the same thing. 'You need not bow to me fair lady.'

Tindomiel laughed, 'Aye I do, for I am very honored to meet another member of the legendary fellowship. My uncle, Galadriel, Estel and Legolas have spoke many good things about you. Plus it is all of you, not I, which went on a quest that many dare not trod. The honor you give me rightfully belong to you three for that reason.' She looked directly into Estel's eyes conveying the message of how proud she was of him.

Legolas and Estel were surprised, they were not aware that the young woman had been listening to their talk of Gimli and the quest. It seemed that she was as shy as her brother had spoken of. Her last words also caused Estel to blush, just as his mother's words about the quest caused to blush. How was it that he desired such pride? 

'The pleasure in meeting is mine Tindome." Gimli said reverently. 'The Lady of the Woods spoke highly of you. She says that you a wonderful far-seeing lady.'

Tindomiel looked surprised and startled. 'Does she? Do not believe any words of praise spoken about me, master dwarf, for they are greatly exaggerated. I am simply an artist nothing more, nothing less.' 

Estel and Legolas looked at the young woman questioningly. Estel could not help to wonder what his grandmother had meant by her words.

The two smiled at one another. Settling in to enjoy the world around them. The small group joined the rest of the party on the beach. Estel and Legolas, much to Elrond's amusement were avoiding Elladan and Elrohir; then again, Tindomiel and Gimli were doing their best to avoid the two other beings. His brother told him that he thought the twins were planning something and Elrond had to agree. It seemed that the younger people knew something the rest of the group did not. But it did not matter for there was great joy and happiness. And soon they were sitting on the beach watching the stars coming out in the twilight.

'So this is how it ends.' Gimli said happily. 'This is a perfect way for it to end too.'

Elrond heard the dwarf's words from where he was sitting with his wife as Elros came over to speak with him. 'I believe you to be wrong, Gimli. It is only the beginning.'

'With more chances to make more memories.' Legolas said as he leaned against Estel. 'Happier and better ones then we have ever made before.'

'Just what my father needs is more memories to get lost in.' Estel said as he got up (which did not make his best friend happy as he wound up in the sand and with sand in his hair.) and walked over to where is father was and hugged him.

'But those memories are one of my dearest treasures because they hold the memories of my children.' Elrond said as Estel hugged him tightly, returning the favor. The twins grinned and Arwen smiled and joined their mother. Thranduil sat down next to his son and pulled him close. Tindomiel and Elros smiled as they sat in each other's arms watching the scene before them.

'Ada's memories, Ada? Are those the memories you speak of?' Estel asked as he drew back from his father to looked deep into his eyes. 

'Aye, Estel. For those are the best kind of memories of all.' Elrond said as he pulled Estel down to join his family. And Elrond could not help to think that this indeed was the best time of his life…. He didn't notice but the twins whispered something to Gimli.

'So why is it again that you say Aragorn glowing.' Gimli asked loudly. Elrond silently made death threats against his eldest sons as his youngest fainted from shock…

The End or should I say the beginning of a great story that I can not even recount.Were there would be plenty of reunions, adventures and joy. Each chapter better then the previous one, that maybe one day at the end we will all get to see. One day……

I stole the last line from the Last Battle by C.S. Lewis for it seemed appropriate.

I hope you enjoyed the story, for I know I enjoyed writing it….

Alexis Nightshade (03)


End file.
